


[授权翻译］Sucker Punch-By Sineala

by IsabelK



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelK/pseuds/IsabelK
Summary: Steve Rogers从来都不喜欢复仇者的资助人Tony Stark. 分子人（The Molecule Man）从来没有成功剥下钢铁侠的盔甲。对于复仇者们来说，平静的生活照旧，直到铁壳头（Shellhead）和翅膀头（Winghead）一次又一次的意见不合使这个队伍逐渐分裂。Steve好奇为什么Iron Man永远都选择站在Tony Stark那边。当Steve终于弄清楚真相，事情以最糟糕的方式上演了。





	[授权翻译］Sucker Punch-By Sineala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sucker Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226823) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 

> 给stony的各位粉丝  
从我加的tag可以看出，没有任何坏事发生在任何一个人身上，所以这是一篇小甜饼。  
…当然，不是。  
节日快乐，粉丝们，享受这份刀子吧  
这是一篇献给Cap-IM Holiday Exchange Community Gifts的文，这个主题其实已经把这篇文章内容剧透的一干二净，所以我将它放在了尾注里。有一些对话来源于原著（canon），大家可以在尾注里找到。

1.0  
关于Tony Stark，有一点要说：他是一个谜

一直以来，Steve 都认为自己是那种很好相处的人。当然，有些时候他会情绪化——难道每个人不都是这样吗？——他知道自己脾气暴躁，但同时他也很容易原谅他人。所以他乐于认为或许这样一切就都抵消了，换句话说，功过相抵。他尝试去想人们最好的一面，尤其是新结交的人，Steve毫无条件的相信着他们。同时他也会遇到不喜欢的人，这是再正常不过的事情。不过通常情况下他会选择看开，不管怎样，这种事情鲜少发生。他可是美国队长，人们都喜爱他，他也怀抱以相同的心态爱着他们。

所以这远非一般小事：当两天之后，当一切对他来说还都是那么新鲜、那么陌生，当Tony Stark握住了他的手，笑容满面的说“欢迎来到复仇者大厦——”

这件事——远超过了其它令Steve不安的事物，甚至包括在未来他看到一个外星人用射线枪将人们变成雕像；使得他脑海里的警钟瞬间响起。

你在隐瞒着些什么， Steve想到。

2.0  
复仇者联盟并不是个问题。  
Steve理解超级英雄们。他理解团队。毕竟，他曾经和侵袭者（the Invaders）一起工作过。他已经可以预料到复仇者们会是特别的存在，尤其是钢铁侠。 他们已经一起完成了三个任务，Steve和钢铁侠在战场上配合之默契就像他们已经并肩战斗了很多年，而不是实际上的短短几个月。Steve不那么明显的浪漫主义倾向将其称之为命运——钢铁侠迎接他走向未来，钢铁侠第一个和他讲话；也许这只是顺其自然，也许这就是命中注定。

所以，当然，复仇者们完全不是个问题。

Tony才是那个难题。

这并不是说Steve从未遇到过有钱人。尽管让他承认这一点有点困难，但是，坦白来说，他出生的时候一无所有。而Tony，他生来就拥有一切。他知道这并不是Tony的错，但同时他忍不住质疑Tony是否会感激他所拥有的一切。他们问过Tony为什么要为复仇者提供资金，他总是含糊其辞。所以，尽管这种心态对于Steve来说很难称得上高尚，但他确实对此忿忿不平。

还有，上帝啊，看看他们在八卦专栏里谈论的关于Tony的事。Steve清楚报纸上一半的消息都是假的；但在Steve那个年代，仅靠这一半，就会让一个人身陷丑闻好几个月。他知道现在和过去不一样，人们变得更加的......随意......还有，他知道Tony已经是一个成年人了，还是非常帅气的那种，只要不干扰到别人，那些床事只是他自己的私事。以Steve的身份他不应该反对，但，每当他想到，有人玩弄完这些女人然后直接换下一个目标，他仍然无法克制得感到反胃。Tony难道就不能认认真真的谈个恋爱吗？

不过，这可能就是有钱人吧。

至少在此之前，他还没有和一个有钱人一起生活过。大概正是这一点造成了区别。如果他有幸在三十年代和洛克菲勒*（Rockfeller）一起生活过，或许这一切都不会给他造成困扰。但世界上没有如果，他要费很多时间去克服这个困难。

同时Tony是... 一个非常古怪的人。他的工作时间十分不固定。Steve有机会见到他的时候，他常常是马不停蹄地从一个会议赶往下一个。他看起来没有时间做任何事情，就像他需要一天有48小时供他支配。他不接触任何人，考虑到报纸上所描述的他必定在向那些女孩献殷勤，这事实既奇怪又有些伤人。

但是每当Steve试图拍拍他的肩膀，做任何超出握手以外的事，Tony都会用他眼里鲜明而又真实的恐惧拒绝他。不知何故，每周一个不同的女孩对他来说正好，而Steve不在这个范畴里。他是害怕Steve想要尝试一些什么吗？通常，人们会默认美国队长只有可能是正义的（straight，也译为直的）。仅仅是因为他们对此不感兴趣，而直接给一个人下定义，看起来是极为不公平的。但是，这并不是Steve从Tony身上确切感受到的，他看起来完全不害怕。

Tony只是非常的冷漠，而这根本说不通。

同时，不知出自什么原因，Tony想要成为Steve的朋友。

但Tony身上最奇怪的事情却是，有的时候Tony像是已经自动默认Steve是他的朋友了。

现在是凌晨12点半，Steve在厨房里盯着他那大杯的热牛奶，思考着他是否要尝试入睡，毕竟不管怎么样他都要在三小时之后起床。

大厅里传来了脚步声。

“Hi! Cap,” Tony打招呼道。

他的声音柔和而疲倦，因为过度劳累变得有些沙哑。当Steve转过身，他看到了声音的主人，只见他斜倚着门框，样子像是没有其他什么可以支撑住他了。他浅浅地笑着，这个微笑很小，揣着一点好感。衬衫袖子被他卷了上去，头发乱糟糟的，一只眼睛的下方有一小块油污。

一些关于他的事情现在看起来是真的。他在未来遇到的这个Tony微笑着握住他的手，就好像面对着记者的摄像机——瞬间这个男人本身变成了一个谎言。Steve不知道他如何或为何得出了这个结论，但他知道这就是事实。

他唯一不知道是，Tony为何让他看到自己的这一面。

他们从来都不是朋友。

复仇者们喊他Cap, 钢铁侠喊他Cap, 但Tony不喊他Cap。

“呃，” Steve犹豫而疏远的开口“你好？”

Tony脸上的笑容消失，涌现，又一次褪色不见了，这看起来好比一个电路故障。

“我刚刚在地下室，听到上面有人在走动，”他说话的时候双手变扭的绞在一起，“我想我应该来看一下，呃，是谁在这儿。如果你需要一个伴的话，我是说你现在住的怎么样？呃Cap，你和泽莫打过？”这个问题近乎是‘体贴的’，“你感觉怎么样， 还好吗？”

“还行，” 他僵硬而草率地回答道。他感觉自己好像丢失了一部分记忆，好像他就是Tony是最好的朋友，然而由于某种原因，没有人告诉过他。他甚至都不知道何时Tony了解到自己为了给Bucky的死亡报仇去了南美，“谢谢你。”

Tony的笑容有些挂不住了，紧接着它完全消失不见了。“哦，”他用细微的，受伤了的声音说道“那很好，我，呃，我只是，我想…..”

Tony费力地将拇指举过他的肩，拖着脚步离开了。

Steve凝视着门前的空隙，想要知道刚刚发生的一切到底是怎么回事。

*洛克菲勒：美国石油大亨，慈善家，十九世纪第一个亿万富翁。

大厅里又传来一阵脚步声，这次是沉重的金属靴敲击地面的声音，Steve脸上克制不住的浮现出一个微笑，他太熟悉这种脚步的主人了。

“铁罐头！”他在钢铁侠出现的那一瞬间展颜道 ，“我不知道你今晚在这附近。”

藏匿在面具后面的那双蓝色眼眸眨了眨，瞳孔似乎因为悲伤而瑟缩了一下。“是的，我在这附近。” 即使有电子音修饰的干扰，他的说话声听上去仍旧有些不安和窘迫。“我不是很确定你现在会愿意见到我，你知道的，之前我无视了我的停职。”

说实话，Steve甚至不记得他被停职了。上周钢铁侠以个人问题为由，没有接听电话，也没有为自己提供任何辩护。这一定关系到他盔甲之下的真实身份，Steve知道他们都承诺过不会刺探钢铁侠的身份，但谁能责备一个仅仅是出自关心和忧虑的人。Steve问过钢铁侠要不要他的帮助，一切他能使得上劲的地方，但是钢铁侠拒绝了一切好意，并且声明这个问题只能由他自己解决，所以复仇者们一致投票决定暂停钢铁侠的活动。然后当泽莫引诱Steve前往南美的时候，团队里剩下的人正与邪恶大师纠缠不休，钢铁侠从天而降赶来支援。

Steve无法埋怨他，钢铁侠那时就是个英雄，他现在仍是。

“那实在算不上个问题，” Steve说道，他伸出手按住了钢铁侠的金属臂，“你为了拯救那些人赶了回来，为了复仇者而来，在我的字典里，这比一味遵守那些迂腐的团队守则重要多了。”

钢铁侠的眼睛在面具背后神采熠熠，Steve好奇他是否在微笑，他希望那是。

“规则非常重要。”

“生命更为重要，”Steve固执地说，在这一点上他永远也不会让步。

钢铁侠抬起双手，摊开掌心，他的推斥器是暗淡的——在Steve面前，它不是个武器，也永远不会变成武器。Steve笑得像个坏掉的收音机，“你说服我了，翅膀头。”

“我很高兴听到你这样说。”

金属随着铁人低下头，发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，默认了Steve的话语。他停顿了一下。面具后面传来轻轻的呼吸的嘶嘶声，那代表着一个生命体。“你还好吗？我知道那个任务很艰巨，简单的任务的话，就不会再碰到泽莫。”

这些话语与Tony说的不一样，声音也截然不同，但他朋友的关心让他忍不住想到之前Tony早些时候问的问题，以及这些问题从他口中说出是多么的奇怪。Steve皱了皱眉头，钢铁侠也随着他更加担忧了起来，他伸出戴有手套的手覆住Steve的手。即使他们都感知不到，他还是喜欢触碰Steve。

“嘿，”钢铁侠急急忙忙的说道，“我很抱歉，你不必回答这个如果你不愿意——”

“这没关系，”Steve眉毛拧在一起，“只是Stark先生刚刚在这里，问了相同的问题，他…我…”

他知道自己对此有疑问，但他完全不知道问题究竟是什么。

钢铁侠昂起头“什么？”

“你很喜欢Stark先生，是吗？”

Steve很惊讶自己把这个问出了口，这个问题一直悬而未决，困扰了他多日。

屋子里一片安静。

“他是我的上司，”钢铁侠最终开口说道，不带一丝感情，Steve想知道他自己还想先说什么。

Steve叹息道，“是的，但，你确实喜欢他，不是吗？”

复仇者里剩下的人，就目前为止，都对Tony持有一个中立的态度。Wasp（黄蜂女）有一次自告奋勇的说自己见过他几次，她这番话听起来像是他们两生活在同一个社交圈里，但如果继续说下去，当然她的秘密身份就会暴露。团队里真正了解Tony的只有钢铁侠，而他总是在任务结束后跑去见Tony，同时他也经常提到Tony对于复仇者们各色的想法。所以他们会交谈。他们一定在交流。他们肯定是朋友。

钢铁侠依旧保持着沉默，就像他在试图弄懂自己要说些什么，如果这个时候他应该说些什么的话。他的目光低垂了下去，长长的深色睫毛遮掩住他晦暗的神情，这是Steve能看到的唯一的地方。Steve真心希望自己擅长的读心术，能更好读懂钢铁侠，希望钢铁侠能朝他流露出更多的东西。

“当我遇到Stark先生的时候正是我生命的最低谷，”他开口道，“那时我认为自己活不下去了，我也不知道还有多少剩余的时间，虽然我现在也不清楚，但是又有谁知道呢？”柔和的灯光洒照在他的面板上，“然后，然后我就穿上了这身盔甲，他给予了我活下去的意义，让我还能努力做些什么，所以我很感激他。我会因此一直感激着他。”

又是一阵沉默，“他不是个坏人，你知道的，他正在努力，我很确定他也希望你能在现代生活的很好。”

“我猜他想要我喜欢他，” Steve的埋怨过于暴躁，但话已经说出来了，覆水难收“我不知道，我也搞不懂他。”

钢铁侠轻笑了一声了一会儿，“你是美国队长，”他喃喃道。

“每个人都希望你去喜欢他们，”他顿了一下，“我或许可以告诉他停止这一切行为…?”

Steve直视着他，“你想要告诉你的上司他该怎么做？你确定你还想继续这份工作吗？”

“好吧。” 钢铁侠哼了一声，“你说的有一定道理。” 他低下头对上Steve的目光，现在他是那个拍了拍Steve肩膀的人。“即使他不擅长表达，我知道他想要给你提供最好的，你认为他会随便让任何人搬进这个地方吗？”

他曾经一无所有，是Tony给他提供了一个安稳的住所，和钢铁侠提及的，可以为之奋斗的事（Something to live for）。 Tony为他们两做了相同的事。

Steve觉得如果按这个标准来算的话，他和钢铁侠的共同点，远比他们两其中任何一人与Tony的共同点要多的多。但他猜，钢铁侠不知何故，真的很喜欢那个家伙。

“我不知道，”史蒂夫说，他能感受到自己的微笑。”我对Tony Stark能有什么了解？ 他可能会把这个地方变成一家酒店。“

铁人做出受伤的样子把手伸到一个接近心脏的地方，金属的咔嗒声响起，Steve实实在在的为此笑了。

“你伤害到我了, Cap.”

Steve喜欢钢铁侠。

Steve理解钢铁侠。  
———————————————————————————  
3.0  
生活在继续，复仇者们逐渐安顿了下来。这些年来，他们不停的更换着队员——复仇者们进进出出，团队的领导者也会时不时换人——在任何有人想要喘口气的时候。领导者，这是沉重的责任。大多数时候是Steve承担这份职责，钢铁侠也常常接手。目前，钢铁侠是复仇者们的领头，他们现在的团队规模比较小：美国队长, 钢铁侠, 猎鹰, 幻视, 惊奇队长, 野兽, 和简。 Steve很喜欢这只队伍，钢铁侠一直成功的维持着团队的运作。

这是美好的一天，美好的一周，一切都很完美。

至于Tony，哦，他会出现。但只是偶尔，不频繁。

“推迟团队会议，”钢铁侠的头从门框边伸出，Steve听到声音抬起埋在报纸里的头。  
“抱歉，我可以换成明天晚上开这个会，其他人说如果你同意的话他们就没意见。”  
Steve忍不住笑了，“是因为一个火辣的约会，铁罐头？”

“当然，女士们总是得不到满足。”钢铁侠大笑着，轻轻握住一个拳头，敲打在自己的头盔上。“事实上，不是，我有点事情要办，是在联合国的。Carnelian的大使想要见我，老板也想让我代表SI出席，和他甜言蜜语几番，搞个合同过来。” 他停顿了一下，Steve现在足够了解他，知道他会在什么节骨眼上开玩笑。“哦，或许这是真是一个约会。”

钢铁侠还在轻笑，与此同时Steve忍不住去思考一个他鲜少允许自己去幻想的，非常梦幻的念头 ——或许钢铁侠也会和男人约会。这是一个荒诞的想法，因为据他所知，钢铁侠还没有和任何男人约过会。但那正是这个念头的美妙之处。

Steve有时会勾画这个梦，就像从盒子里拿出珍贵的纪念品，在欣赏完之后放回去。

六个小时以后，钢铁侠在联合国的一个摄影棚里谋杀了来自Carnelia的Kotznin大使。

这一天变得不再美好。

4.0  
钢铁侠消失了，他发誓他是清白的。盔甲被某种程度上控制住，无法按照他意愿行事的走火了。按Steve的推测，警察事实上放走了钢铁侠。就Steve从新闻中收集到的而言，Tony是去了市政厅调整盔甲，钢铁侠本人也到达了那里。他没有回复他的身份卡，这是在情理之中的。因为钢铁侠从不在不穿盔甲的时候现身——但，这确实还是反应出复仇者内部还有其它的问题。

“我知道当下钢铁侠的处境很痛苦，”Steve召集了复仇者，大家聚在沙发边“但这就是事实，我们只能接受。”

Beast（野兽）坐在Steve身后的沙发顶上，复仇者内部很难找到像样的家具，而他此刻像在玩杂耍。“继续说，Cap, 我们在听。”

Steve深吸了一口气，“显然，钢铁侠因为陷入谋杀的嫌疑，他不能继续担任领队一职，而作为副手，我会接管这一职务直到钢铁侠平反，这是我的责任。”他又深吸了一口气，这一次比上次更艰难。他讨厌说出下面的这句，但是他们必须考虑到所有情况“当然，假设他确实平反了。”

他希望钢铁侠是清白无辜的，天哪，他真的这样希望。但这不是Steve可以决定的。

他相信钢铁侠，他当然相信他。但这事他说了不算，一旦钢铁侠被定罪——  
好吧，船到桥头自然直，到那时候他们自会想出如何解决。

“呃哦”野兽冒出一两个音节。

Steve头猛的抬起，Tony就站在门口，他听到了他们所有的谈话。Tony看起来...很蓬乱的，他的夹克皱在一起，衬衫半开，领带也歪了。他的头发翘起来了，看起来他过了一个非常糟糕的夜晚。 他当然过的不好，因为他的保镖才被指控谋杀。

刚刚那一番话，就Tony看来，美国队长认为钢铁侠有罪。

上帝，他并不是刻意让他听上去是这个意思，Steve的脸滚烫，他从椅子上一下子起身。“Stark先生，我很抱歉，我不知道…”  
Tony只是站在那里，没有移动。他出现在这里是一件很奇怪的事，这里是他的家，按理说他想什么时候来就什么时候来。 但实际上他鲜少这样做，他只是不常干涉复仇者的事情。 Steve认为钢铁侠被指控谋杀是不一样的情况。

“没事，Captain." Tony的眼睛红红的，声音沙哑的令人怀疑，但甚至是平板的。他之前是哭过了吗？“你只是做了你必须做的事情而已。”

在他的身后，Steve听到Jan在和Beast耳语，惊讶于Tony现在的冷静。Steve靠近了Tony，然后他意识到——

Tony不是冷静，他是喝醉了！

上帝啊。

他试图掩盖这一切，他刷了牙，嚼了大量的口香糖，用了足够多的漱口水。Steve确信没有四倍嗅觉的人只能闻到薄荷味，但Steve不是普通人，他超级士兵的4倍嗅觉让他嗅到了Tony呼吸中的酒精味，就像其它味道一样明显。现在还不到中午，但Tony一直在喝酒，他很机智，鉴于他这样努力的试图遮掩一切。

这是个生活习惯。

所以另一件关于Tony的事情是：他是个酒鬼。

Steve不禁回忆起他父亲的暴怒，胡言乱语和呕吐物。

他不知道Tony如此软弱，他认为这是另一个道德上的——在和女孩们约会、开快车和肆意挥霍永不枯竭的金钱以外的，又一个恶习。

Tony，当然，是没有察觉到Steve的心理的。他只是伸出手来尽可能平缓柔和地说，“我相信你会成为一个好的领导，Captain。顺便问一下，我可以在健身房见你吗？独自一人？”

“呃，”Steve没有什么拒绝他的理由。“当然可以。”

他们肩并肩走下楼，默契的就像一个团队里的人一样，Tony步履从容而熟悉，就像他过去常常并肩走在史蒂夫身边，而他从来没有这样做过。当他们走路的时候，Tony向Steve解释了一切他听到的消息，在被指控之后，钢铁侠消失了。这意味着Tony失去了他的保镖，他唯一的保镖。

“我现在成了绑架犯，恐怖分子，任何人可以自由攻击的对象！”Tony在进入健身房时说道，他的手摆动的过于剧烈，第一次显露出他根本就不清醒。Steve好奇他来这的原因是不是想让团队在这段时间里给他再调派一个新的复仇者。然后Tony停止了他的喋喋不休，凝视着Steve，露出一个充满希望的微笑。“但你是否可以…“

噢  
他希望Steve向他展示一些格斗动作。  
无数的念头涌进Steve脑海里：你知道这意味着我必须触碰你吧？你清楚任何我可以教给你的东西都不足够保证你的安全吧？你知道我能发现你喝醉了，对吧？然后，最糟糕的念头，Steve尽力避免去这样想：你为什么要问我这个？我们又不是朋友。

但Steve只是笑了一下，“我很高兴能给你一堂关于防御技巧的速成课程，Stark先生。作为一名初学者，为何不尝试朝我挥一下拳头呢？” 他戴上手套等待着，“来吧，全力以赴。”

他提出这个建议出于多种原因。一方面这会成为一个真正意义上训练的良好开端，另一方面他可以判断出对方醉酒状态时身体的平衡程度。当他真正接触到Tony的时候，如果Tony开始惊慌，或者不管他准备做什么，最好是能尽快适应碰触这件事。

Tony虚晃了一下挥出拳头，出乎意料的协调一致，但Steve完全没有因为抓住Tony的手臂并迅速放倒他而产生负面的感觉，Tony压到他身上的一瞬间，没有任何异常，紧接着Steve就不留情面的将他扔在了垫子上。

“这是你的第一课，Stark先生，”他说道，好吧，或许还有一点点小得意，“如果有人给你一拳，很有可能出于某种原因，所以不要轻易上当。”

他等着Tony变得手足无措，但Tony只是对他咧嘴一笑。他的西装破破烂烂的，顶部的扣子被解开了，头发凌乱的搭在额前。

“非常有教育意义，Captain，”Tony说道，就在这一瞬间，Steve看到了Tony身上的那种魅力。那种能让女性心甘情愿的排队等待临幸的魅力，他开始明白为什么有人可能会想要Tony Stark了。

Steve无法免疫那种微笑，但他拥有更好的选择。

他们一个下午都在一起训练。在训练快结束时，Tony通过出汗排出了大部分的酒精，这可能是一件好事。如果它发生在几年前，它可能是友谊的开始，但事实并非如此。 

而且看起来，不知为何，Tony上并没有意识到这一点。

Tony在结束训练的时候向Steve表示了感谢。

Steve被一阵负罪感击中，他知道Tony想从他那里得到更多。他知道托尼为他做了很多，就像他曾帮助钢铁侠一样，Steve最起码能做的就是说点什么让他开心起来，似乎很难有什么东西可以让他开心起来。

“Stark先生，”他开口道，“当我在这个世纪醒来，我一无所有，而你给了我——”

“钢铁侠，” Tony勾起一个略显奇怪又悲伤的笑容，“我给了你钢铁侠，不是吗？还有其他的复仇者们。”

“是的。”Steve点头赞同，他很高兴Tony明白了他要表达什么，如果Tony从未做过钢铁侠的盔甲，从未雇佣钢铁侠，那么Steve就永远不会拥有现在所有的朋友，他永远无法拥有这一切。“钢铁侠，他是一个很好的队友，也是我很好的朋友，所以，谢谢你。没有你，我就永远无法与他相遇。”

“不用谢。”Tony回复道，并移开了自己的目光。  
______________________________________________________________

5.0  
Tony正准备出门时，Steve拦下了他。  
“Stark先生，”他叫道，然后脱口而出，“Tony”

Tony转过身，面带微笑，目光里闪烁着某种不知名的希冀，Steve实在无法弄明白这情绪的缘由。

“呃？”  
“我有一条给钢铁侠的口信。”Steve说道。  
他注意到Tony的脸在不经意间垮了下来，虽然他依旧保持着笑容，但那抹笑意没有延伸到眼底。他是在失望吗？老天啊，他究竟希望Steve说出什么？

“告诉他我知道他是清白的，”即使Steve这样说，光亮也并未重回Tony眼睛里。不管Tony希望Steve说些什么，他很肯定不是刚刚这些，“告诉他无论他需要什么，我都在背后支持他。”

Tony握住了他的手。“这些话一定对他意义非凡，Cap。”  
他的声音就像是生搬硬套的客套话，好像不是发自内心的，就像Steve所说是绝对错误的。

当Tony在他身后关上门时，身影有些摇晃。  
Steve猜测他是不是要再去喝上一杯。  
______________________________________________________________

6.0  
在那之后，他有一段时间没看到Tony。  
盔甲故障——从而导致Carnelian的死亡，后来被证实是汉默（Justin Hammer）的杰作。  
Jarvis掉线了，又回来了，它拒绝谈论这件事。

Tony从未私下和Steve谈论任何这件事，但Steve再也没有从他身上闻到过酒味，有一天他起床的时候发现公寓里的酒在一夜之间被清空了。

至少他做了一个对他生活积极的选择。  
_________________________________________________________  
7.0  
“请放松一点，就像是在你们自己家一样。” 分子人（The Molecule Man）高举着手，咯咯直笑“让我顺走你们的东西吧！”

然后Steve的盾牌从他手中消失了， 在他身侧的Thor失去了他的锤子，他听到银影侠（Silver Surfer）哀叹自己不见了的滑板。

钢铁侠保持了他的沉默，什么都没有说。  
_________________________________________________________

8.0  
“所以，”几分钟之后，也是在一行人逃脱了分子人的粉碎机器，藏在相对安全下面的楼层里后，Steve说道“我没有办法不注意到，我们其中有一个人比较幸运。”

银影侠疑惑的瞪着他，而Thor，Thor显然在失去雷神之锤的时候变回了Don Blake，Steve并没有料到这个——钢铁侠低头看着他并且笑的很开心。

“我想这个实验力场好歹是有效的，”钢铁侠说“啊哈，他不能分解盔甲，这是一件好事。”

“是的，”Steve赞同道。“你现在是我们中唯一一个还拥有武器的人。”

“那倒也是，”钢铁侠深蓝色的眼眸里有一种解脱感，“另一个好处是，今天是洗衣日，你们不会想知道我里面穿了什么的。”他调皮的眨了眨眼。

“铁壳头！”Steve低声不满道，尽管谴责并不是他真正的反应，但现在他们是在公共场合，这种笑话显然是不合时宜的。不管怎么样，Steve的盾牌被拿走了，钢铁侠仍保留着他的盔甲和神秘身份。

他忍不住想到，如果分子人取下了钢铁侠的盔甲，那么他的身份不再会是秘密。那么事情就会很轻易的往另一条路上发展，Steve会站在这里，然后第一次看清他从70年睡眠里醒过来后结交的第一个朋友的真实面目。

这些想法并不是没有从他脑海里划过过，而是它们也会迅速地离开他的心头。这并不是说钢铁侠的脸或名字对他来说有什么特别的意义。 他只是Stark International其中的一名员工，不是吗？ 每当Steve想到这件事时，他都试图将钢铁侠的生活想象的尽可能的平淡无奇。 他的名字可能是约翰，比尔，弗雷德。他有两个孩子; 他的家人住在霍博肯。 在Tony找到他之前，他就是一个普通的男人，一名保安，然后托尼重用了他。 这些都不重要，这应该是无关紧要的，因为史蒂夫永远不会知道答案。

他是钢铁侠，这才是最重要的一点。

而这对Steve来说已经足够了。  
—————————————————————————  
9.0  
Tony第一次大量酗酒的时候可能还算得上悄无声息，但在他放弃戒酒之后，每个人都发现了这件事。Tony和Jan有过一段时间的约会，但是很快Jan提出结束这段恋情，她私底下和Steve说这是因为她觉得自己不应该在Hank之后这么快的投入到新恋情里。之后Tony开始和一个叫Indries Moomji的女孩约会，而当她也离开Tony的时候，Tony就这样消失了，重新浸泡在各色酒瓶里。

这真的不是Steve的问题，虽然他为此替Tony感到糟糕，但Tony是个酒鬼，他们也不是很亲近。其他复仇者们一直注视着Steve，好像他们期望Steve能做些什么。会后总是有人小声议论，说Tony已经好几个星期没来过大厦了，可他们又能指望Steve做些什么呢。

Tony上次全凭借自己的力量重新振作起来了，所以这一次也完全取决于他，不是吗？

总之，今天是十分罕见的一天。Steve没有巡查的任务，但是Bernie在图书馆认真学习并准备LAST，这意味着当有人敲门的时候，Steve正在他的布鲁克林高地公寓。

钢铁侠正站在门外，Steve感受到自己克制不住的咧嘴笑，他觉得自己已经有很多年没有见到钢铁侠了。

上周钢铁侠突然宣布退出复仇者联盟，Steve衷心希望能得到一个解释。

“铁壳头！”他叫到“快进来，有什么我可以为你做的？”

而钢铁侠只是站在门槛处，“Cap,” 他开口道“我遇到一点问题，需要你的帮助。”

有哪个环节出了问题，钢铁侠从不这样说话。同时他的站姿很奇怪，就像他因为从未穿过盔甲，而现在第一次穿着它而感到不舒服一样。可见他此刻的心烦意乱。

“怎么了？”

“没有人找得到Tony”钢铁侠开口道“SI需要他在五点前签名，否则的话Obadiah Stane手下那些爪牙就会趁机接管整个公司。我之前在想或许他——”

他断开了话头，用肢体比出饮酒的动作。

自从上周Jan请求他帮Tony回到正轨之后，Steve再也没有见到过他。Tony当时在一间顶楼公寓里，手中拿着玻璃杯“我不需要你的帮忙，而你也不需要我的” Tony这样咆哮道“不管我怎么样，Stark基金都会支付复仇者的账单， 所以，如果你能发发善心，滚出我的生活——”

是的，Steve没办法说他可以在这种情况下回去找他。

“我不知道你希望我做些什么，铁壳头。” Steve无力的说道“我不知道我能和他说什么。”

讽刺的是，钢铁侠摊开一只手“但他喜欢你，伙计。”

Steve发出一声刺耳的笑。

如果Tony真的喜欢他，那他展现自己的方式有些过于滑稽。他用太多条条框框束缚住自己，但同时又毫无界限。Steve清楚的知道，如果Tony想要把自己喝死，那么没有东西可以阻止他。

然后Steve停止了尖锐的笑，凝视着钢铁侠，面具背后那双眼睛……是棕色的。

“你不是钢铁侠。”他的声音变得平板。

他的用词方式，他的态度，都不是Steve所认识的那个铁壳头。

他的盾牌就在靠近咖啡桌几英尺的地方，Steve反应迅速的伸手拿起它。

“哇哦，哇哦，”冒名顶替的人将手举过头顶，“我不是最开始的钢铁侠，而是Stark先生的另一位员工，几周之前——” 

“当他开始酗酒之后” Steve插嘴道。

“他叫我进他的办公室，告诉我他解雇了之前的钢铁侠，问我是否想要这份工作。我说是的。交接工作花了我很长一段时间，我不得不带一支队伍离开，这样我才可以......弄懂所有这些电路设备。” 他挥了挥手。

Steve瞪大了双眼，天杀的Tony怎么能那样做。

他希望钢铁侠现在过的还好。耶稣啊，如果再让他见到Tony，他会给他一点教训的。这个男人多年来都是他忠心耿耿的保镖，而Tony就这样对待他吗？

Steve想知道是否有任何的办法能联系上钢铁侠，他只想确认钢铁侠是否安好。

新上任的钢铁侠紧张的看着他“你还好吗,Cap?”

“很好” Steve咬紧牙关“不过你可能最好还是自己去找他，我不认为......我现在和他有什么好说的。”

上帝啊，Tony不仅毁了他自己，他的公司，还毁了钢铁侠。 人们依赖他，钢铁侠依赖他。Steve不能相信世界上还会有比他更自私的人了。

“好吧，”新来的钢铁侠小心谨慎的说道，“我，我会的。”  
—————————————————————————  
10.0  
第二天早间新闻的头条和Steve预想的差不多：  
斯塔克工业被Stane收购，Stane多次谈到未来计划。

Steve猜Tony最终还是没有按时出席。

Tony本来可以阻止这一切的，但他选择放弃，他当时应该是一味沉浸在酒精里，没有精力分心给这件事。

在当地新闻的栏目里，有一则关于Firebrand攻击Bowery廉价酒店的新闻。所有的旅客都被钢铁侠成功救出。

至少这个新来的家伙接手了局面。

尽管他思念真正的钢铁侠——以一种无法克制的方式

—————————————————————————

11.0  
当电话铃响起的时候，Steve在房间的另一边，他做了一个前空翻转，从他的床上越过，穿过整个房间按下了接听键。

“美国队——我是说，这里是队长”Steve说道，接着他意识到这是私人线路，说明每个拥有这个号码的人都知道对面是谁，但是旧习惯很难改变，就像他该死的代号。

电话线在被拉伸之后弹了回来，缠在了他的手腕上。

“Hi，队长” 一个熟悉的，被铜线扭曲了一点远在千里外的声音传来“这里是Tony Stark”

Tony人在加利福尼亚州，现在的他很清醒。

新来的钢铁侠，确切的说之前那个新的钢铁侠—因为显然Tony又换了一个，把这一消息通知给了整个团队，透露出很多信息－复仇者联盟的八卦能力是无与伦比的。

Steve很高兴听到这个消息，但自从在顶楼Tony只披着三张毯子对着Steve和Jan大声喊着滚出我生活的那天起，他就再也没和Tony说过话。

他想知道Tony是否还记得这一切，这一通电话又是否是为了道歉。

“请问找我有什么事吗，Stark先生？”Steve向后躺回床上，又猛的直起身子来，因为一个令人不安痛苦的想法击中了他。“这是，你是为了钢铁侠来谈谈的吗？”

现在那身盔甲的人很明显是最初的那个钢铁侠，漫天飞的谣言和绯闻是这样说的。 上帝，Steve已经有几个月没有见到他了，而最糟糕的是，未来能见到他的机会也很渺茫，因为他又一次消失了。Tony为了弥补他这几月来的放荡生活，最近对控制显得过于痴迷。

他派钢铁侠出行一个任务：回收他被Spymaster（间谍大师）偷走贩卖给Justin Hammer（汉默）的技术。

Steve一直通过西海岸复仇者注意着他的动态（West Coast Avengers), 钢铁侠已经撂倒了高跷人(Stilt-Man), 控制者（Controller), 甲虫（The Beetle）和黄貂鱼（the Stingray )。黄貂鱼他是一个政府特工，后来被证实从未使用Tony的技术。

就在此时神盾局介入进来，要求Tony解雇钢铁侠。（Steve有些退让不决，他们会迁怒到只是为了迎合Tony疯狂念头到钢铁侠身上吗？）

Steve以为那就是最后的结局，但是后来神盾局的Mandroids——同样出自Tony技术的战舰，也神秘的消失不见了。

Fury（弗瑞）曾说Tony宣称此事与他毫无关系，但Tony一直在窃取神盾局的资料并且监视着他们。Tony给了Fury一些他宣称是钢铁侠人事档案的文件，Steve一页页认真翻阅过。上面显示钢铁侠的名字是Randall Pierce. Steve认为这一定是个谎言，这个名字给人一种谎言的感觉。

12.0  
新的盾牌是完美的，太过于完美了。

在Steve拿到它并且在Stark企业实验室投掷进行测试的瞬间就意识到了这点。虽然这不是他的盾，但它真的很好，可以看出Tony花费了很多精力在上面。  
他有一种当初遇到Tony的感觉，脑海里的警钟响个不停。Steve好奇Carol是否会将其称之为她的第七感，蜘蛛侠是否会认为这是他的“蜘蛛感应”。尽管这些都不是他的能力，但是他肯定这其中有不对劲的地方。有一些没有被他注意到的事情，这其中肯定有什么等着他去发掘。当他归还盾牌的时候，一切都迎刃而解。

Tony不愿意接过那面盾牌。

“说实在的，”Tony微笑着“就让盾牌处于某种永久实验性状态好吗，不收费。”

Steve意识到他并不想要这个，不管发生了什么，他都不想掺合到其中任何一个部分。

他试图提出异议，“但我不能这样做。” Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，因为他现在可以触碰其他人了。

Tony现在与Steve不仅有肢体接触，还咧嘴笑了笑。  
“别胡说了，一旦有消息传出来你的盾牌是在我这里制造的，将会是Stark企业这几个月来最棒的宣传。”

这就是Steve得到这面盾牌时候，Tony试图给出的最商业化的理由。纯粹的务实主义，仅仅如此。这不是由于他是一个很好的人，而是为了其他原因。

那些听起来非常实际又商业的动机才是他这么做的原因。

他不是为了饮酒的事情，而是为了技术。

Tony仍然试图回收自己的技术，他清楚不管他怎么做，不管他接下来的计划是什么，Steve都不会喜欢。他知道Steve想要阻止自己。

所以他想要买来Steve天杀的沉默和不作为。

Steve握住盾牌边缘的手紧了紧，试图回一个露出牙齿的笑容。

13.0  
他希望他是错的，他默默祈求自己的猜测是错误的。

他不想这样做。

但Steve知道还有谁拥有Tony的技术：Vault监狱的守卫者。这意味着他们是Tony的下一个目标。Tony是否已经被这种扭曲的控制欲蒙蔽了双眼，以至于他无法明辨是非？

这都不重要了，Steve必须阻止他，这是正确的选择。即使——即使Tony会派遣钢铁侠替他做这些脏活。

14.0  
科罗拉多州冰冷的空气呼进Steve的肺里，在看到一个红银色人影站在Vault门口，周围堆积着失去意识的守卫的时候，他的心脏开始被撕碎成无数碎片。大多数守卫身上的盔甲看起来依旧能正常运作，Steve猜测钢铁侠还未来得及将Tony的反向装置应用在这些盔甲上去摧毁Tony的技术。

Steve从一堆运输木箱后面走出来。

钢铁侠回过头，一只手里提着反向装置，一个砖块大小的金属盒子。Steve之前没有见过这套盔甲，但面具背后的眼睛是那抹熟悉的蓝，被点点光和雾气笼罩。

钢铁侠在试图通过眨眼将眼泪憋回去。

“我不想将你搀和进这件事，” 钢铁侠轻声说道，“拜托了，Steve，放手吧。”

Steve举起Tony赠与他的盾牌“你知道这是不对的，铁壳头。但你现在住手还不算晚，你还没有造成无法挽回的后果。放下反向装置和我走吧，我们依然能找到简单的方式解决这一切。”

钢铁侠笑了，缓慢而悲伤的嘶嘶声透过电子音在那一瞬间传出来，“我必须这么做，Cap，你不明白。”

“我明白的足够多，”Steve回答道，“Stark先生他—他—他命令你这么做的，他命令你替他做这些违法的勾当，他把你变成一个罪犯。他把你的名字，你的身份都让给了神盾局。” 他谨慎的吐露出那个名字“Randall”

“那不是我的真名，”钢铁侠说道，那些话语隐蔽而温柔。

又一个Tony编织的谎言。

但总之Steve也没有多觉得他看起像有一个Randall名字的人。

他放下了盾牌，伸出手恳切的说“我不明白你为什么要这样做，你可以对他说不。你可以远离这一切，和我离开，我会解决这一切，我们会很好的解决这件事。”

钢铁侠又一次笑了起来，摇着头，他的面具在灯光下闪闪发亮，“我不能”。

他的语速飞快，像是包含着点其他的什么。

“他有伤害你吗？”胆汁涌上了Steve的喉咙，“我们可以…我能…我们复仇者们会保护你。如果他试图敲诈你，或者对你做了什么——”

回应他的是另一声饱含悲伤的轻笑，钢铁侠将反向装置从一只手换到另一只手。“或许我喜欢他，”他脱口而出，带着Steve从未听过的怒气“或许只是我喜欢他，仅此而已。你有想过这种可能吗？不，你当然没有”他的头悲伤地倾侧到一边，“你忍受不了Tony Stark，所以你没办法想象世界上还有任何人愿意做他的朋友，我想我早该料到会是这样。”

嫉妒如毒蛇缠绕上Steve，不断的收紧纠缠着他。

他有一个可怕的想法，一个他从不愿意去想，从来没有过的念头，因为他们怎么可能，他们怎么敢，但这样一切就都说得通了。

“你和他睡过了吗？”Steve气的声音沙哑，问题只问出一半。

然后是一片死寂。

他知道人们期待某种意义上无暇完美的美国队长。美国队长从不谈论性，从不参与复仇者间的戏弄，也不会知晓任何的捕风捉影或明白什么含沙射影。

好吧。Steve已经不再是美国队长了。

“操他妈的耶稣，”钢铁侠以过于缓慢的速度用他那被合成的声音说道，那些话语透过面具变成断断续续的电子音，亵渎神明的声音显得杂乱无章。

反向装置从他手上滑落，差一点就摔在了地上，“你怎么会—为什么你—该死的，Steve你——”

“你和他上床了吗？”Steve重复道，这一次他把他的声音稳定在一个水平面上。

钢铁侠依然石化在原地，似乎在思考究竟应该怎么回复他——然后他抬起了头，金属在灯光下熠熠生辉，他微微眯起眼睛，“如果我说我曾经是这样，”他思考着，提出一个科学性的假设问题“你会告诉我什么？”

那我会希望上帝让你选择我而不是他，Steve想到，但是他咬紧了牙关。他必须说点他想到的其他的什么。

“我会告诉你那是你的身体，”他开口道，“这是你的权力去决定你想做的——”

“上帝啊，”钢铁侠带着那么点挖苦的口气，一种他从未听过的讽刺打断了他，“我谢谢你他妈的许可。”

Steve用他那只空着的手拍了一下盾牌的边缘，它不会像振金那样响亮，但发出的声音足以让钢铁侠安静下来。

“Stark先生为我做了这面盾，”他艰难的说“为了让我闭嘴，所以我不会阻止你。”Steve重重的吞咽了一下，“他可以是一个善良的人，一个慷慨的人，我没有说他不是这类人。我很感激他为我，为我们，为每个人所做的一切。但是他这样做是因为他想，他会铲平一切挡在他面前的人。”

他的声音因为这些卑劣的话逐渐支离破碎，“他的控制欲望很强，他希望一切事物和所有人都在他的控制之下，就像他想象的那样。这就是为什么他要寻回他的技术，这就是为什么他要你这么做。他是个不稳定的因素，一个有缺陷的人。他是个酒鬼，寻找可以替代的成瘾物，而他现在找到了，那就是控制。并且他永远都不会收手，因为他没有能力停止这一切。”

钢铁侠发出了很轻微的声响，可能是一声抽噎。

“所以如果你确实在和他上床，”Steve的喉咙生疼，“上帝啊我希望这是值得的，我希望他是个了不起的人，就像每个人说的那样。我希望他会让你异乎寻常的幸福。因为他把你放在他想要你的地方，做他想要你做的事。如果你为他做这件事，你会被拘留在神盾局里，失去你的一切。”

钢铁侠呼出一口沉重不堪的浊气，他歪着头，思考着“那你又有什么想和他说的呢？”

Steve又一次握紧了他的盾牌，“我想那是我和他之间的事。”

“啊，”钢铁侠几乎是疲惫不堪的说道，“当然。” 他端正了身姿，尽管他的眼眶还是湿漉漉的，“虽然不管有没有过都不关你的事，但我没有和他上床，仅供您参考，Cap”每一个字都是用力从牙缝里挤出来的。

现在Steve只是站在那里盯着他，不然他还能做什么吗？很久之前钢铁侠就证明了他的忠诚。

没有工作值得这样的忠心。

“我不明白，” 一种背叛感像毒液般渗透了他，“如果这不是关于性，或者钱，也不是什么秘密——”

钢铁侠笑了，“我没有说这不是关于秘密的，”他抬起手，掌心炮微微闪烁着，代表了一种模糊不清的威胁。“他知道很多关于我的事情，我也知道很多他的事情，我相信他。我相信他在做正确的事情。这不是你能理解的吗？信任，正派。”他哼了一声，“最重要的是，他从不要求知道我究竟是谁，这就够了。”

现在Steve知道他搞砸了，但他不能放弃。

“所以相信我们，”Steve的恳求染上一层绝望，因为他无法说相信我，“相信复仇者们，你是我们的一员，你会是我们中的一员。你可以选择做真正意义上正确的事情，这也是你应该去做的，不要因为他而自甘堕落。”

又是一片寂静。钢铁侠对反向装置的管控松懈了一些，有那么一个瞬间，Steve以为他又一次拥有了他。

“但你不相信他，”钢铁侠的声音如此之轻，以致Steve不得不屏住呼吸听他说话，“是吗？”

Steve眨了眨眼，“这重要吗？”

钢铁侠伸出一只手回握住他，太好了，上帝啊，是的，Steve得到他了，Steve拯救了他，一切都会好起来——

然后钢铁侠的手压在Steve的肩膀上，电流流窜进他的神经里。

钢铁侠从他身上跨过，而他除了呼吸没办法做任何事情，他只能看着钢铁侠将反向装置安置进最近的守卫的盔甲里。

“是的，这的确不重要。他也在做他不得不做的事情，我猜我们两有一个共同点，那就是我们都在做我们必须要做的事情。”

Steve将会在他的余生中都记得这一时刻，  
这是第一次钢铁侠选择站在Tony Stark那边而不是他。

15.0  
不知怎么的，这件事结束的悄无声息。

没有进监狱，没有神盾的牢房，什么都没有...钢铁侠伪造了自己的死亡。

显然他们都应该被说服了，这件事明显把过往的纷争恩怨一笔勾销了。

他将那面盾留在了Tony的办公室，因为他不想知道如果他不得不当面归还盾牌，他会做些什么。

Tony打电话给他，提出在太平洋海岸高速公路上的一处风景名胜区见面。这太荒唐了。

更加荒谬的是，Tony穿着一件热辣的粉红色背心，上面印着“超级明星”。

Steve想到了一件事，那就是钢铁侠肯定把他在科罗拉多说的每一句话转述给了Tony，他的羞耻把他搅合的手足无措。

“谁在钢铁侠的盔甲里并不重要，” Tony开口道，像是不知道Steve已经知道他给神盾局的信息只是一个谎言一样，“重要的是我控制着他。”

Steve知道钢铁侠不会把所有的事情都告诉Tony，也有可能钢铁侠真的告诉了他每一件事——这正是他们确切的问题，像是被人一眼看穿是某种高尚的品德一般。

“这意味着你们两个，还有我们两个迟早会站在同一边，” Tony补充道“把我们的矛盾限制在平民世界范围可能会有助于维持和保护人们的生命安全。”

Steve 对此反应良好，他甚至没有说那么停止让钢铁侠攻击政府监狱设施或许会很明智， 他用力吞咽了一下，微笑着说“我是一个实际的人，Tony，我也愿意把我自己仅仅当作其中普通的一员。”

他们握了握手。

“说到这一点，”Steve开口“我会把我整个生命都交付给钢铁侠身上。”除此之外，他还应该再说些什么呢？正如Tony点明的那样，他们没有其他选择。

他们必须合作。

“你可以相信钢铁侠会站在队长的背后，” Tony微笑着回应。

Steve猜这确实包涵了某种含义在里面，“谢谢，” 他低声喃喃，“我希望能从钢铁侠口中听到这番话。”

笑容从Tony的脸上消失不见，“是的”，他失去了原本的温度“我明白。”

16.0  
所以Steve回到了复仇者联盟，钢铁侠也回归到队伍里。不约而同的，他们都没有开口讨论这件事。

他不知道如何开口提起它，显然钢铁侠也不清楚，所以他们…解决方案仅仅是避开谈论。他们假装一切都是最初的模样，就像这段过去从来没有存在过，就像他们还是好友，中间不存在任何的争执矛盾或是不愉快。

Tony告诉他，他们最终还是可以站在一边的，而这恰好是问题所在——再明显不过的一个事实摆在面前。就像苹果被咬一口没有办法还原（the bite of the apple译者认为这里还有另一层含义相当于双关，伊甸园里亚当被诱惑去品尝了一口苹果，从而造成了无法挽回的后果），他知道他们很有可能无法再站在同一边了。

这是错误的，令人惊骇的，这他妈的令人害怕，而他束手无策。

他想为此责怪Tony，如果Tony没有把钢铁侠拉进守卫的烂摊子里，他们就不会像现在这样。但是Steve又知道这不可能成真，无论如何，不管怎样，这都是无法避免的。那道裂缝，那道裂痕始终存在，他们的相处永远都不会像Steve希望的那样完美和谐，而他只能往下走。

后来他意识到一场谈话是非常有必要的，但是现在已经为时太晚。因为复仇者们正站在Hala（哈拉），Hala被摧毁了－通过Shi'ar Nega炸弹的爆炸。

这都是Kree（克里星球）最高智慧的错，这枚炸弹的目的是为了启动最高智慧的进化，这显然是他的罪责。一半的复仇者们想要处死最高智慧。

“我们不能处决最高智慧，”Steve声音提高，斥责Sersi，她是最新的一批试图劝说Steve谋杀是合理的人。“我们既不是法官，陪审团，也不是刽子手，事情就是这样简单。”

一道充斥波爆炸在他面前，昭示着一个威胁，一个预警又一次发生了。他们又一次站在了不同的阵线上，而Steve对此毫无办法。

“好了，够了，”钢铁侠的电子音很刺耳，我是唯一一个在场的初代复仇者，而我现在要动用我的级别，Cap”

这糟糕透了，钢铁侠认为在队里多待上那么几个月，在他们共事了这么久之后就有权力做这样的决定，进行这样的通话的做法让他感觉很坏，非常非常坏。他以前从未这样做过，他刚刚如果直接朝Steve来上一炮可能还好些。

“我无法认同你，”钢铁侠继续说道，“最高智慧只是一台机器，一个没有灵魂的硬盘，我们只要将其销毁，这样的惨剧就再也不会发生。谁和我一起？”

Steve看到自己那边的复仇者走向钢铁侠那侧，在他身后组成阵型，然后去实施谋杀，他只能感受到麻木和被背叛。

他曾以为他了解钢铁侠，他以为他了解钢铁侠的一切，除了钢铁侠真正的身份。他们曾是复仇者，他们曾怀抱同样的信念和想法。钢铁侠从不想要采取谋杀这种方式。但看起来Steve错了，他不知道他们如何能再次站在同一边。

17.0  
Steve宣布要召开一个关于在Hala具体事务，关于背叛，关于不服从的团队会议。

没有人出现在这次的会议上。

显然他给人留下需要振作起来的印象，Clint把他从房间里拖出来，那是他最糟糕的一次。黑寡妇带他去了Laughing Horse酒吧，Steve想知道这是不是让顾客把头扎潜入进玻璃杯的地方，他忍不住猜测他会不会也这样做。

Clint递给他们一罐非常普通的啤酒。Steve大部分情况下是不喝酒的，因为美国队长不是那种会喝酒的人。看起来他打破了自己对于低廉啤酒的誓言是一件非常不公平的事情，可今天就是这样一个日子。

他想知道多少才会让自己喝醉，他犹豫着不确定这是否值得自己尝试去做。

Clint正试图劝说他退出复仇者，操他的，他真的认真考虑起这件事。

酒吧门口出现了一个男人，他那件精致的深灰色西装显然与廉价酒吧格格不入。

那个男人是Tony Stark

Steve想知道是否有一些事情是需要他去努力证明的，如果Tony想要用一枚天杀的勋章使自己接受诱惑的话，它让他感到厌烦。

一切的一切都让Steve感到厌烦。

“介意我加入你们吗？”Tony说着径直走到Steve身旁落座，他的笑掺杂着一点内疚。“我很抱歉，钢铁侠之前告诉过我有一个团队会议要开，这都是我的错，我在LA有商业上的事情要处理，恐怕我把他留在身边留的太久了，他——他让我过来替他道歉，把事情说清楚。”

Steve不明白Tony为什么要这样做，就好像他忘记自己不是一名真正的复仇者。当然，他是名义上的名誉复仇者，就像其他任何人一样，但是钢铁侠是一位复仇者，而他的老板不是。

可是Tony总是把两者间的界限搅乱。

Clint扫了他们两一眼，然后突然咳嗽起来，他可能认为这样做是明智的。“我去打桌球了，”他说道，“不好意思失陪一下。”

“尽管如此，Stark先生，”Steve冷漠的开口，“这是复仇者内部事务，我更倾向于不和你讨论这件事。”

他续了一杯酒，液体在杯子里摇曳，他注意到Tony的目光，紧紧追随着他的动作，眼睛里闪烁着可怕的，贪婪的渴望，就好像酒吧里只剩下面前这杯饮料。Steve啜饮着啤酒，这是他最近一段时期做过的最糟糕的事情，但他今晚感觉很不好。Tony凝视着他的手，他的嘴和他的喉咙，一个可怕的显而易见的需求挂在他的脸上。Steve想象着给他一小口，当作无事发生。

Tony的喉头重重滑动了一下，之前的一切都不复存在。  
他又戴回了面具，他微笑着，老练并且平静的，活像一个泰国蛇油推销员。

“如果你不愿意接受他的道歉，” Tony的眼里布满了阴云，不多不少完美得像是计算好似的懊悔，“或许你愿意接受我的。”

Steve眨了眨眼“你的？”

“我知道我们已经谈过关于守卫的事情，关于我做了——我让钢铁侠做了那些事。”Tony嘴唇嗡动，“而且我知道我尝试过道歉，显然我搞砸了，但是我还是想再尝试一次。”他一只手紧张地穿过自己头发，“我相信最后结果证明了手段地合理与正当性，我知道你不——我的意思是，我猜你从来没有认同过。”

他听起来很像是钢铁侠，Steve想到。

“是的，”Steve简洁了当地说“我确实没有相信过。”

Tony皱眉蹙额，“我知道你和我一直不太对盘，”他平静地开口，“我不知道怎么，或者为什么会这样，但我知道，不管我做什么，我都会…搞砸。”他叹了一口气“这些念头盘踞在我脑海里，根本赶不走。有的时候为了达到目的我只能让钢铁侠出面。”

“他是无辜的。”Steve开口，他没有说你逼迫他这样做。

Tony的笑容带着一种难言的扭曲和苦涩悲伤，“没有你想象中的那样无辜。”

Steve不知道他在说什么，意有所指些什么。

Tony不认为他错了，不是吗？这就是问题所在，他从不认为自己会做错。

“我有些忘乎所以了，”Tony避开Steve的目光，Steve认为这是一种含糊其辞的说法，但这已经是Tony能力范围内做的最好的了。

这是他得到的道歉。

“没有关系，”Steve说，“这发生在每个人身上，甚至复仇者们也无法避免。呃，我为你拥有这样忠心的员工感到高兴，我们要是都能这么幸运就好了。”

他不是第一次好奇这个男人做了什么从而赢得钢铁侠的另眼相看。

“我希望过去的都过去了，”Tony的笑容柔和而有些难过，“我知道我不配拥有另一次机会。”

Tony伸出一只手，就好像他能摆布他是否能再拥有一次机会，显然他可以。这就像他认为握手可以解决一切问题，但事实并非如此。

无论如何，Steve回握了他的手。

18.0  
当Steve回到大厦，刚准备走进自己卧室时，透过敞开的卧房门，一道熟悉的金红盔甲身影出现在他视线里。

“我听说我错过了一场会议，”钢铁侠开口道。

Steve坐到自己床上，他闻起来像是香烟和啤酒的混合物，床单很有可能染上了这种糟糕的难闻味道。“没关系，”他低下头，“其他人也都没有来。”

钢铁侠向前走了几步，伸出双手像是要安慰Steve一般，像是忘记自己是一个杀人犯。Steve还没有读过关于Hala的报告，他不想知道是谁给了致命一击，是谁击败了最高智慧，如果那个人是钢铁侠的话。

Steve盯着自己放在膝盖上的手，视线逐渐模糊起来。

“你觉得Stark先生很了解你吗？”他听见自己发问。

钢铁侠的声音既小心翼翼又有些困惑，当Steve回过头看着他时歪了歪头，“我之前…觉得你不是很想和我谈起他，”他停顿了一下，“是的，他是很了解我。”

他猜想的不错，但是Steve需要知道这个。

“有一次他告诉我，钢铁侠永远都会站在我身后，”Steve轻声开口，钢铁侠小幅度的点了点头，在黑暗中闪烁着暗红色的光，好像畏缩了一下，“你知道我在Hala时没有什么吗？没有你站在我的背后。”

“Steve，”钢铁侠心神不宁地小声喊道，Steve在黑暗里无法看清他的双眼。

“有时候我觉得我没有办法和你一起共事，”Steve说道，钢铁侠发出一下小小的金属咔哒声，Steve深吸了一口气，“但我知道如果没有你我没办法做这个，铁壳头，我很抱歉。”

原谅不是一件轻松的事情。它刮伤了他，刺伤了他的神经使他感到羞耻。有时候，绝对正确的事情并不存在。有时候，一个老生常谈会在他脑海里突然冒出来——

你是愿意做一定是对的那个人，还是愿意结婚？ （原句是would you rather be right, or would you rather be married 这是一个很常见感觉很哲学的语句，大概想表达的含义是活着就不要事事认准死理）

上帝啊，有时候这就像结婚，或像一个从钢铁侠身边醒来的誓言一样，他永远都不清楚自己在做什么，直到他真正做了。

他们仍然愿意回到彼此身边。

“Steve？”钢铁侠低声喊道，声音里充满了好奇。

Steve站了起来，张开自己的双臂。

拥抱钢铁侠的感觉与拥抱别人不一样。他的盔甲很锋利，棱角分明，因为他过于高大，他没有办法完全搂住钢铁侠。但不管怎样，他们完成了这个拥抱。

他们站在黑暗中，Steve觉得自己用双手攥住了两人的友谊，并且尝试握紧这一切。钢铁侠用力的回抱了他。

“当团队里其他成员反应过来的时候，”钢铁侠被修改的声音在Steve耳边嘶嘶的响起，“我们意识到我们把你丢在Hala，而炸弹已经爆炸了。我，上帝啊 ，我以为我永远失去你了。我，我再也不想有那样的事情发生。”

“我也不想失去你。”Steve的脸紧贴着钢铁侠的肩膀，他不愿意见到钢铁侠死亡，不愿意失去他。尽管他们的观点有时并不一致，他也不想从对立面看待钢铁侠。一切都会结束的，一切都会变好。

“我尽力，翅膀头。”钢铁侠说道，“我会试试。”

Steve合上自己的双眼，他的脸很热，在黑暗中钢铁侠不会察觉到他在流泪。

他愿意接受这个。

19.0  
事情在逐渐好转，当然了，他们依旧与恶棍搏斗；当然了，钢铁侠被Kang（康）洗脑并且死在了怀里，但是这对复仇者们来说就如同一个星期三一样普通。他后来归队了。

他们都去过另一个维度然后再回来，他们总是会归队的。

钢铁侠和他一起组建了一支新的队伍，一支由他们中最优秀的人组成的团队，住在大厦里。他们击退了奥创，打败了征服者Kang。Steve感到很开心，就好像他之前很长一段时间都没有开心过。

这一切都恰好是他们想要的样子。

他们站在同一边，并且这会是他们以后的相处模式。

20.0  
一种叫Bloodwash的气体被吸入，侵蚀着Steve的肺。

他快要不呼吸了，他几乎要窒息了，他没有办法呼吸——

他听到周围的打斗声，黑豹和红骷髅纠缠在一起，他希望黑豹能掌控局面，因为他快要死了，因为他在没有能力做任何事，除了躺在那里等待死亡的降临。

之后钢铁侠赶到了，蹲下身搂住了Steve，将他抱在怀里。

走开，他想要这样说，但他没有办法开口说话，走开，铁壳头，这是具有传染性的，如果你触碰到我，你会死的。

面具背后的双眼很痛苦，Steve努力睁开双眼，他几乎看不见任何东西。他知道钢铁侠在说话，但他没有办法听清钢铁侠说了什么，那些话语在Steve耳中是一堆乱码。

他合上了双眼。

他听到了之前从未出现过的声音，那是金属的咔哒声夹杂着轻微的嘶嘶声，他知道那是什么。

那是钢铁侠解锁卸下金属面具的声音。

双手举起向后倾斜，撑起能让Steve呼吸通畅的姿势。接着钢铁侠的嘴落在了Steve的唇上。十年来他第一次接触到钢铁侠裸露的皮肤，他能感受到钢铁侠的胡子——胡子？和脸上的划痕。

他能感受到钢铁侠温热的口腔和急促的呼吸。

钢铁侠把自己暴露在病毒下，很快他们两个会一同死去。

Steve没有办法睁开自己的双眼，他看不见任何东西，马上他就要死了，而他——而他永远也不会知道——

21.0  
他眨了眨眼，大厦的天花板在眼里聚焦。

“哦，感谢上帝，” 钢铁侠开口说道，他紧挨着Steve，而Steve只需要转过头就能看到盔甲的光泽。

他伸出一只手去够钢铁侠，经过几番犹豫，钢铁侠靠了过来，伸出金属手套握住Steve裸露着的手。

“我......你.......”Steve的声音有些嘶哑，这一切都像是一场梦，“你，你救了我？”

“是的，翅膀头，”钢铁侠的声音充满了欣喜，但搀着一种紧绷感，一种紧张。人工合成的声音被切断的太快，“一个还不错的传统人工呼吸，那就是我，后来你又开始重新呼吸了，所以我又戴上了头盔，最后我们都服下了解毒剂。”

Steve半微笑着，捏了捏钢铁侠的手，“是的，我感觉到了,当你……你用嘴……”

他很肯定他们给自己下药了，他太沉迷这一切，完全不在意自己说了些什么。

他喜欢钢铁侠，那有怎么样？这不应该是个被遮掩的秘密。  
一阵模糊熟悉的笑声传来，不管怎样Steve了解这笑声。“什么？你在后悔错过一次热吻吗？”他说话的口吻像是不指望他回答是的。

“我很遗憾我错过了一个可以看到你脸的机会，”这些话语是突然的，不曾料到的，有些过于真实。甚至连药物都不能成为这次脱口而出的借口。

他想知道，坦白来说，他一直都想知道面具的背后。

钢铁侠沉默了很长一段时间。

“你其实也没有错过多少。”他最终开口说道。

22.0  
后来他们失去了大厦，伴随着一声Boom

他们失去了Wanda，失去了Clint，失去了Jack，也失去了Scott. Wanda离开了，其他三个人不是死了就是离开了。他们失去了家，一点东西都没有剩下。

他们现在还怎么继续当复仇者呢？

在所有事情都混乱不堪的时候，Tony同时也丢了他的工作。在上帝的保佑下，他替下了红骷髅晋升为国防部部长，这使得他拥有一些政／／治权力。可他在联／合／国里喝的大醉，然后在一场电视直播里公然威胁拉脱维亚的大使。后来他居然澄清说一切都不是他本意，是Wanda的魔法影响了他。好像道德上的堕落不是他本身问题一样。

Steve并不相信他。

没有人相信他。

23.0  
六个月之后，有一场大型超级恶棍的越狱在孤岛监狱(Raft*)爆发了。

没有复仇者联盟在那天摆平这件事，因为复仇者已经不复存在了。但仍有一些人，一些好人，而这些好人打了一场可以称得上是很漂亮的战斗。 ［这里作者用了很漂亮的语句，连起来正好是Good People fight the good fight］

这就是他们所做的。

卢克·凯奇, 蜘蛛女，蜘蛛侠，甚至超胆侠都现身在这场战斗中。

Steve本应该参加一场安全会议，但他还是赶到了那里。他们不是一支团队，但是他们依旧坚持战斗，因为这是他们需要做的事。 他们总会需要做这些事，他们总是愿意去做。

Steve从建筑物的顶部被抛出，在夜空里往下坠落，他不知道自己离地面有多高，而一只手握住了他的手腕。

“哈喽，Steve，” 钢铁侠拉住他悬在空中，脱离危险，在他们极速上升的时候将Steve带近自己，“好久不见。”  
Steve露出了半年来第一个微笑。  
Note：孤岛监狱则在漫画中是关押纽约最危险罪犯的地方，具有生物能抑制场、半英里半径范围内都充满了能释放一种致命的神经毒素的水母、同时还配备了激光枪保护阵和装甲卫兵。

24.0  
对于他们来说，组建这支队伍不算很困难，因为事实上是这支队伍自己组建了自己。Steve和钢铁侠再一次担任了领导的职位，这种感觉很对，就像命运一样。整个宇宙都传达出这样一种讯息。

站在直升飞机上，他的一只手自然的搭在钢铁侠的肩膀上，凝视着即将到来的黎明。

一切都如此完美。

25.0  
大厦依旧是一堆废墟，所以Tony提供了另一处地方给他们，就像他一直做的那样。即使这么多年过去了，Steve依旧不清楚他能从中得到些什么。他发现自己其实并不是很喜欢塔楼，至少大厦还勉强算得上是一个家，虽然过于华丽了些。但他从来都没想过住在摩天大厦里，凌驾于其他人之上。他想知道Tony是否能理解这一点。

Steve得到了一幢在布鲁克林的公寓，或许也是一个避难所。这只队伍很好，但是Steve并不想和他们一天24个小时待在一起。再者，钢铁侠自从上一次盔甲升级以后，一直有些不对劲。Steve不是很信任新的盔甲，因为钢铁侠现在有一些不同了。他移动的速度过快，谈话间会将自己展现成一个无所不知的人，而这一切......都是悄无声息的细小的偏移。上周他暂停了一个人的心跳，前几天，他在接到集合电话之后整整迟到了二十二分钟，Graviton在他出现之前差点扫平了整支队伍。有趣的是，钢铁侠坚持自己来的不算晚。他穿着价值百万的盔甲，而他甚至不能设置一个钟提醒自己？

然后费城发生了一起爆炸，发现——

发现在这么多年之后，Bucky还活着。

发现他就是爆炸案的原因。

有一天他回到了家里，发现有人给他发了一份关于冬兵计划的绝密克／格／勃文件，里面讲述了Bucky经受的一切，包括被洗脑，被剥夺了人性。

他坐在沙发上，盯着桌上一个男人变得支零破碎的人生，开始忍不住哀嚎。

有人敲响了大门。

这就是他那位神秘的线人吗？他来，或者她来是有更多消息吗？还是说有什么更糟糕的事情？他猜测他别无选择，一只手握紧盾牌，打开了房门。

钢铁侠正站在门口。

钢铁侠正站立不安，大厅的灯光随着他盔甲的移动来回飘摆。这一版的盔甲让Steve无法直接看到他的眼睛——它们只是两道金色的光束。他不是很喜欢Tony最近改造盔甲的方式，这些改变使他的线条更加流畅，光滑，更像是机器而不是一个人。他再也无法说自己了解那个盔甲里的男人，他怀念面具背后的那双蓝眼睛。

盔甲里传来一阵可怕的噪音，接着逐渐归于平静，再次响起的是人的声音。

钢铁侠在抽泣。

“我杀了他们，” 他声音沙哑的说，“哦天哪，我太过自大了，我以为不可能是我，但我杀了他们所有人。”

Steve瞪大了眼睛凝视着钢铁侠，盾牌从手里跌落“什么——发生什么？杀了谁？”

他第一反应是Bucky，被强迫洗脑的冬兵。不会又一次发生了，不会又是所有人，不会又是钢铁侠。他们才经历了Kang的风波，上帝啊，这不公平。

“我杀了他们所有人，”钢铁侠重复到，像是没有听到Steve的问题一样，“我不能，我不能找复仇者，我不能找Stark先生，他们正在塔楼搜捕我，我不知道我还能相信谁。神盾局像追捕一条狗一样追杀我，但这都是我罪有应得——”

“进来吧，”Steve说着向后退了一步，钢铁侠跌跌撞撞的冲了进来。他在他身后又一次关上了门，“上帝耶稣啊，铁壳头，过来，不管是什么事我们都可以解决好吗？你可以待在我这里。”

钢铁侠大约走了三步，停了下来，摔倒在刚刚站立的地方，就像一个没了电的机器人。盔甲里的抽泣声更大了。 里面传来一种可怕的喘气声，Steve开始担忧他是否能正常呼吸。

他弯下身抓住了纸巾盒，紧接着他意识到如果钢铁侠需要面巾纸，那么他必须打开自己的面罩。所以现在Steve只能笨拙而又尴尬的伸出一只手，站在这里。

钢铁侠抬起了头。

“你可以，”Steve不确定的开口，“你可以，呃，我有一个浴室，就在那里。”

“谢谢你，” 钢铁侠开口，即使机械声依旧刺耳。他抓起纸巾盒，沿着大厅边消失在Steve的浴室里，门被重重的带上。

丁零当啷的声音响起，Steve意识到他至少卸下了一部分的盔甲——然后Steve隔着门板听到他又抽泣了起来。他脱掉了面具，这是Steve这么多年来第一次听到他未经修饰的人声。他的心脏因为他的抽泣而泛起疼痛。

你还好吗？他想这样问。但他知道钢铁侠并不好，他知道钢铁侠会和他谈一谈，他相信钢铁侠不是会做出这种事的人。

他好奇钢铁侠真正的声音是什么样子的。

抽泣的声音渐渐弱下去，流水声逐渐响起。钢铁侠一定是在擦拭自己的脸，在镜子里看着自己，他想知道钢铁侠长什么样。

金属声又响了起来，接着重新穿上盔甲的钢铁侠走了出来，手里拿着纸巾盒。

Steve给他端来一杯水和一根吸管，还腾出沙发上的一块位置，他立刻坐到了他身边。

“Gorlovich," 钢铁侠的嗓音有些刺耳，“Kellard, Tanzerian. Karzai 和 Lemar”［译者注：几个在当初涉嫌囚禁托尼的塔利班高层］

“就在刚才，哦！还有他妈的一架法航747，差点忘了，还有什么来着，几百个平民？直到最后一刻，我才意识到发生了什么。主观上，我什么都没错过，但你是对的，我之前错过了二十二分钟。”他又发出了一声痛苦的呜咽声，伴随着盔甲的起伏，“全都是我。”

“他们是谁？” Steve冒险提问，在钢铁侠没有继续开口的迹象时说道。

钢铁侠抽了一下鼻子，“呃，他们都和Stark先生有关，我只能告诉你这么多。他们都是杀害Ho Yinsen的凶手。”

于是一切又扯回到Tony身上，总是和他脱不了干系。这就是钢铁侠的忠诚所换来的一切，他被利用，被拉拢，被误导，被曲解，被迫承认犯罪——到头来他还是在为这个家伙工作。

Steve皱了皱眉头，“你确定Stark先生帮不了你吗？如果他们的目标是与他有关系的人，那么他应该有一些思路。”

钢铁侠叹了一口气，“相信我，如果他能做些什么的话，他会的。”

Steve感觉他们之前有过类似的谈话和经历。

“就像之前那次一样，是吧？”Steve问道，“Carnelian大使那次。”

“上帝啊，我希望不是，”钢铁侠开口，“那是我生命中最糟糕的几个月，当我开始——”他突然咳嗽起来，抬起了头，“不，这是不一样的，那一次是盔甲被人操控了，当时我的意识非常清醒。而我——而Stark先生已经检查过这次的盔甲了，非常完美，只能是这样，没有其他可能。”

Steve想问他是否确定会不会是Tony操控了这一切，但他知道如果他这样问了，一定会被钢铁侠揍一顿。何况即使Tony会列出一个名单想要替他的朋友复仇，也绝不会击落平民的飞机。 这其中肯定还有其他可能，他希望如此。

钢铁侠有可能杀人，在他认为必要的时候，Steve还没有忘记最高智慧的下场。

但不管这次是什么，这显然不是钢铁侠的想法，因为他也不会射杀平民。

“嗯，如果不是盔甲做的，那就是你做的。”

钢铁侠的笑声带着机械的嗡鸣，“啊，谢谢你。”

“洗脑，对吗？精神控制那些。”

他的视线落回Bucky的资料上，他们都知道洗脑是有可能的，事实上，他们都清楚钢铁侠经常会被洗脑。

钢铁侠的头倾斜过去，看到了Bucky的文件。Steve希望他能找到办法合上那份文件，他现在没有办法面对任何人，甚至是钢铁侠，翻寻他的内心。一切都太过表面了。

“那是什么？”  
“Bucky还活着，”Steve说，痛苦的闭上双眼，“但是他，但是他——”

“你确定是他吗？”钢铁侠小心翼翼的开口，“我是说，你之前有搞错过。”

他从钢铁侠声音里听到一丝希望，他知道钢铁侠也想相信这是真的，因为他总是这么善良。

“确实是他，他们洗脑了他，消除了他的记忆，把他变成了一个暗杀者，”Steve的声音没有波澜，他借助着另一口气给自己力量，“但我不会放弃他，我要去找到他，把他带回来。我要找到他并且帮助他，他是无辜的。”

有一瞬安静了下来，钢铁侠低下了头。

“那我呢？”

钢铁侠的话充满了希望。Steve知道这是他应该说些让人安心的话的地方，告诉他他也相信着头，他也不会放弃钢铁侠。

然后他无法克制的想到了Tony，关于这些人是如何杀死Tony的朋友的；关于Tony是如何派钢铁侠去追捕那些守卫者，关于钢铁侠愿意为Tony做到哪步，他无法忍住不去猜测。

他张了张嘴，没有说出任何话。他犹豫了一会儿，而这足够表明一切了。

“操，”钢铁侠非常清晰的开口，而Steve已经来不及补救了，“我不敢相信，你居然认为我——上帝啊，Steve你真的觉得我会——”他停了下来，像是反应过来了什么，“不是我，上帝，你认为是Tony做了这一切。你真的认为我杀了名单上的每个人是因为他想让他们死。你认为他控制了盔甲，并对我撒谎。你认为是他逼我做的。”

“不，”Steve绝望的说，而他想要表达的意思是，是的，或许，我不清楚，“我，不，我——”

但钢铁侠艰难的挪动自己的身体，Steve站了起来试图挽回，尽管这不会起任何作用。

“我在意你，铁壳头，”Steve不顾一切地说，而一切都往错误的方向发展。

“你他妈的住在他的房子里，”钢铁侠咆哮道，“十年来，你住在他的房子里，他提供了你的一切饮食起居，你该死的还用他的钱，结果你现在告诉我你认为他会一时冲动杀死数百人。你既然这么关心我，也许你也可以尝试着去关心他一点，嗯？” 

Steve只能凝视着他。

“我不知道我为什么要浪费时间来这里，”钢铁侠愤怒的说道，声音低沉而痛苦，“我以为我们是朋友。”

Steve无助的站在那里，“我们是——”

“你可以通知神盾局，”他打断道，“告诉他们我来过这里，我不在乎。我要去给我的大脑做个检查，在我又杀了什么人之前。我想你真正在意关心的只有Bucky，不是吗？”

门在他身后被重重的摔上。

26.0  
他最终不得不站在钢铁侠的对立面，当然，因为钢铁侠此刻还被控制着，是Ho Yinsen的儿子控制了他，显而易见。Steve猜他还欠钢铁侠一个道歉，他向上帝祈祷希望钢铁侠没有把一切告诉Tony。

他持有大量的盔甲，阿尔戈，反浩克装甲之类的——Steve推测最近Tony一定很忙碌——这些盔甲都试图除掉Steve

Steve不清楚Tony对这些盔甲都做了什么，但是他现在更加强壮，也更加敏捷，甚至比Steve还要快，其他盔甲肯定也都是如此。

其中的一套盔甲试图让Steve窒息而死，当它停下来的时候，其他所有的盔甲都停了下来。钢铁侠摔在了地上，眼里的光芒熄灭了，只留下反射的玻璃；他看不清钢铁侠的眼睛，而钢铁侠一动不动。Steve咳嗽着喘不过气来，他的肺正努力挣扎着吸取空气，钢铁侠还是一动不动。

Steve将他抱起来，搂在怀里，手在盔甲上来回摸索着。没有卡扣，没有解除装置，也没有警急推出装置——只有光滑的金属。

如果盔甲上有这类装置，那么他不知道它们在哪里。

上帝啊，如果他能接触到他——

现在任何事情都可能发生，他可能快死了，他可能已经死了。Steve想知道他们是如何得知这件事的，他也想知道他们是否会让他在钢铁侠的葬礼上看清他的容貌。

一个半小时后，当医护人员从废墟的瓦砾中挤出来，围到Steve身边时，钢铁侠开始喘气，嘶哑的机械声传出来，然后他坐了起来。

“铁壳头！” Steve迅速扑到他身边，他们或许有争执，甚至打了起来，但是他不想——他永远都不会想让钢铁侠死，“这见鬼的是怎么回事？”

“我暂停了我的心跳，”钢铁侠有点迷糊，但是坚定的说道，就好像这是唯一的出路，“别担心，我搞定了。”

以上帝的名义啊，Tony究竟对他做了什么？他对他做了些什么，一定是这样。没有任何一个普通人在经历了这个以后还能活下来。Tony一定是在钢铁侠身上做了些人体实验，Steve想到，这个念头让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。总有一天Steve会弄清Tony在他实验室里在捣鼓些什么，这里面有太多的秘密。

27.0  
接着斯坦福德（Stamford［2］）事件发生了。

［2］一群年轻的超能力者在电视直播中公开和超级反派进行战斗，并且失手导致了超过600人死亡。大多数死者甚至还只是在校学生。这一事件导致公众们对超能力者的敌对情绪迅速膨胀，并且加快了注册法案的推行——来源于钢铁侠吧科普

当消息传来的时候，Steve意识到这会是他人生当中重要的转折瞬间。

重生，珍珠港，复仇者。  
以前有过，以后也会有，而现在一切都会变得不同，以一种他无法想象的方式。

新勇士（New Warriors）还都是孩子，半接受过训练，他们肯定还没有准备好面对硝化人（Nitro）。

死亡人数接近数百，大部分都是孩子。复仇者们帮忙将那些瘦小的尸体从瓦砾堆里捡起来，这是Steve做过的最糟糕的事情之一。

在新闻节目中，发言人开始表达看法，他们提到一些之前除了针对变种人从未提到过的单词。

规章管理。

注册。

Steve一个人瘫在布鲁克林里的一张沙发上，切换频道，翻看新闻。这时Tony的脸出现在屏幕上，这次他没有展现出胜利的微笑。他紧盯着摄像机，神情严肃而阴沉，眼睛半睁不闭的。

“显然，我无法代表复仇者们说话，”Tony在回答主持人的问题，“但作为队伍建立之初主要的出资人，我认为我至少要对创造一种特定氛围负一部分责任，在这种氛围中让年轻人们认为穿上紧身服，和恶棍们对峙是一条可行的职业道路。”

他眉头轻蹙，与他其他的许多神情不同，这一次是真实的表露。他不会向摄像机特意展现这个，他的手不自觉的攥紧捏住玻璃水杯，几乎要将其捏变形。

Steve挺直了身子，他能感受到自己的肌肉蜷缩起来就像已经做好了战斗的准备。怎么——Tony怎么会认为他知道做复仇者是什么感觉呢？他怎么能不感激他们为他所做的一切，为这个世界所做的一切？见鬼，钢铁侠可能已经救了他几百次了——而他怎么能转过身就说他们不应该这样做呢？如果他们退出了，见鬼的反派们可不会就此住手，孤岛监狱那次大规模的越狱就很好的证明了这一点。

这个世界需要他们。

主持人皱眉，“你是说......复仇者们又一次被解散了？”

但Tony伸出了一只手，“不，不，不，”他说的飞快，“当然不是。我只是说，考虑到所有关于注册的讨论，我得说我赞成这个，一个能保证所有拥有能力的人得到合理的训练的系统，从而确保没有人会面对他们无法应付的威胁，我们不能再承受一次斯坦福德事件了。”

耶稣啊，你教了他一次肉搏技巧，而他就认为他知道怎么运作和训练超级英雄团队。Steve咬紧牙关，他不需要Tony插手指点他如何去做他平时做的事情。

“所以这个超级人类登记法目前正在起草…？”主持人提示，“你知道，他们正在国会上努力争取尽快通过，而且他们似乎同意你的观点。”

哦，那种属于胜利的微笑又出现了。“我还没有看过这份法案，”Tony说话的时候好像从来没有真正辞去国防部长的职务，“所以我无法对此发表看法，你知道的。注册可以通过多种方式实现，但我认为核心想法是合理的。如果他们要求我提供意见作为参考，我会很乐意的。我知道国会的投票在几周之后展开。”

“有一些传言，”主持人边说边向他施压，要求他回答，“你会被指认为一个组织的负责人，而该组织将组建用来实施推行注册法，与神盾局合作。”  
Tony微笑着，紧闭双唇，他的嘴唇轻微的嚅动了一下——Steve猜想，虽然他看起来很高兴站在那里，但光芒从他的眼睛里消失得如此迅速。这其中或许有一些文章，他是不想要这份工作吗？

“现在，我不能说，”Tony说，“我得保守一些秘密。”

Steve把电视关掉，然后将遥控器扔到房间的另一边。

28.0  
Steve接下来的一周都在想着或许事情能往正常的方向发展，他试图把注意力放到生活中积极的事物上，比如说一些积极的事物。感谢宇宙魔方，Bucky恢复了正常，虽然他现在努力躲避着Steve。

他们不可能通过SHRA（Super-human Registration Act 超级英雄注册法案）。他们亲眼目睹了太多时间线上的惨剧，到处都像个地狱。他们见到变种人脖颈上戴着项圈，被囚禁在营中，由一群哨兵们看所——他们不会接受所有人都以这样的方式活着。Oh，但是那些专栏的编辑们可不关心这一点，他们高谈阔论着培训，谈论着拥有一个成熟的系统管理，谈论着监管。

他们已经有了一个系统，他们根本不需要这个。每个人将自己的名字放弃给神盾局，这简直是一场等待发生的灾难。他们不能通过这份法案，其他人需要去理解他们，他们怎么会想要限制一群维护他们家庭安全，保护城市不被夷为平地的人。 他们需要超级英雄，而超级英雄则需要有权力和能力去完成自己的职责。

Steve打算沉默的面对结果，做好自己的本职工作，等待事情平息。

就在法案投票前两周，Maria Hills把Steve约到纽约上空六英尺的直升飞机上谈话，这场谈话是以Hills告诉Steve他23个朋友在Baxter大厦开会，讨论如何回应总统提出的重要解决方案开头。

她希望Steve逮捕那些不肯配合的人，而Steve拒绝了她。

好吧，他可能提高了自己的声音。

但是，这仍然是一场对话。天知道他之前就不认可神盾局，他要离开，回到自己家里。

当他发出第一个关于法案可能是某种他需要担心的东西的暗示时，一屋子的神盾局特工们拔起了枪。

天杀的法案此时甚至还没有被通过成为法律。这场谈话以他撞破直升机玻璃落在一架战斗机上扬长而去结束。

好吧，法案仍然是个大问题。

29.0  
他不知道他还能去哪里，所以他在自己的公寓里一直待到早上。没有人跟踪他，这点他很确信。这是很长的一个夜晚，他没有入睡，而是思考了很多很多的事情。

他不能支持法案，真的不能。这份法案不仅不能帮助到任何人，而且是错误的。如果这将意味着违反法律，那就这样吧。

就在早上的时候，Steve打电话给钢铁侠。当然，自从Argonaut之后，他们之间的关系有点紧张，但钢铁侠一直支持着Steve，他们永远都会牵挂着彼此，这点是不会也无法改变的。 

“铁壳头！”， 他在接通的瞬间情绪极度激烈的开口“你有空吗，我——我必须见你一面，越快越好，拜托了。”

“队长？” 被电子修饰的声音里充满了担忧，“Steve？怎么了？”

Steve知道自己不能通过电子通讯系统谈这件事。如果Tony将会负责推动监管，如果Tony为神盾局工作的话——毕竟他负责了复仇者的所有技术问题，他会知道所有的后门。“我不能在电话里告诉你，你能当面和我聊聊吗？”

对面的人停顿了一下，“不是现在，”钢铁侠说道，“我不能，我有个会议在——呃我是说Stark先生在DC有个会议。我必须和他一起在那里待着，之后可以吗？我可以以超声速的方式快速回到纽约，差不多两个小时，在哪里见？”

Steve用自己的手指抠弄着沙发扶手，谨慎的考虑着不同的地点。神盾局肯定知道自己住哪里，因为之前Nick和Sharon帮着他解决了Bucky的问题。但神盾局很少有进入大厦的机会，但如果Tony为他们工作——他不知道现在是否是这样，情况会变得截然不同，但至少眼下，大厦听起来是个不错的选择。

“复仇者大厦，”他决定了，“队伍作战会议室，我会提前一会到那里。”

“好的，”钢铁侠听起来毫不担心，不是放松的那种，而是充满信心的。这种声音常常出现在战场上，当事情变得糟糕但一切仍在复仇者的掌控下，“我会在那里见你，保持冷静好吗？不管发生什么，我们会一起面对这个。”

Steve挂断了电话，现在他感觉好多了，这个世界或许变得疯狂，但是钢铁侠在他身边，法案不会阻挡住他们两人。

30.0  
当火车从桥上驶过开进曼哈顿时，有那么一瞬间他的手机收到了信号。他打开手机查看新闻，然后痛苦的合上双眼，因为新闻的大标题正是他所害怕看到的。

突发新闻：Stark将会负责注册法案

哦，不。

尽管关于法案的投票还未开始，但是钢铁侠说过Tony在DC与总统有一场内阁会议。不管他们都说了些什么，最后的结果是Tony会运转一切，Tony和Reed还有Hank他们，主要还是由Tony负责。

Tony总是会一时兴起把时间都消耗在超级英雄上，只不过这次更糟。

但Steve还是来了，他走进属于Tony的建筑里。

他现在还不能逮捕你，Steve这样告诉自己，现在法案还没有通过。他的手掌心开始不自觉的出汗，事实上逮捕他不需要走合法正规的途径，因为Tony拥有的人脉和财富足以让地球上任何一个人消失。该死的，他总是和Maggia或者Madame Masque 纠缠不休。［皆是616设定里的反派，其中Maggia是一个雇佣各种恶棍的组织］

至少Tony现在大概还在DC。

31.0  
Steve在等待钢铁侠时来回踱步在会议室里，十分钟之后钢铁侠出现了，他穿过一排空椅子，与Steve一起坐在会议桌的顶端。他们现在处于单独待在一起的状态，Steve的视线扫过桌面，滑过复仇者的标志，然后走到了窗边，融在晴朗的天空里。这里很冰冷，没有生活的气息，玻璃和钢铁包裹着的会议室杜绝了一切私人化的可能性。不像大厦，温暖的棕色木头和柔和的灯光给人予生活的气息，处处充满了人与人之间的爱与温情。他知道没有人有能力能改变些什么，但他对此感到不满。

好吧，他们所有人很快都会离开这里，他没有太多的选择余地——但除非钢铁侠告诉他——他为什么要这样做呢——Tony不知道他住在哪里，Steve正努力不让他发现。Steve觉得他可以收容几个复仇者直到他们找到安全的容身之地。

只要钢铁侠需要，Steve会很乐意接待他，因为不管钢铁侠究竟住哪儿，他怀疑Tony都知道其住址。不管怎样，Steve之后也必须搬家，因为神盾局知道他的家庭住处，而这会成为一个问题。

“哈喽Steve，”钢铁侠伸出自己还被金属覆盖的手，拍了拍他的肩膀，轻轻侧过头，发光的缝隙遮挡住了他的眼睛，但他的声音充满了担忧，“对不起我迟到了，是什么事让你如此慌张，哈？”、

钢铁侠的手还按在他的肩上，引导着Steve坐在椅子上，直到他艰难的落座到椅子上，Steve才猛然意识到自己支持到现在有多累，浑身上下的力气仿佛被抽的一干二净。

“是关于法案的问题，”Steve开口，挨着他的钢铁侠陷入一片死寂，“我本以为这次会像过去那么多年的官／／僚主义一样，你知道的，政／／府对一切大惊小怪，让我们削减队伍或者招募他们指定的人员，又或者我得到一个新的代号，”他回忆起被称作Nomad或是队长的那些日子，“或者给我们分派一个联络人，然后我们就得听Gyrich的絮絮叨叨，完成他下达的任务直到下一个奥创的出现，然后一切恢复寻常，因为他们会一次又一次意识到我们不需要这些繁文缛节，维持监管只会妨碍我们的工作。”他重重吞咽了一下，“但我昨天去见了Hills，她带来了注册法案，我以上帝的名义打赌，铁壳头，当我拒绝的时候她差一点击毙了我。我必须跳出那架该死的直升飞机然后逃走。”

“是的，我听说了你消失的行为，”钢铁侠的声音低沉而刺耳，有些发脾气的指责意味在里面，“你的名字在会上被提到了。”

他们在会上谈论过他？Steve好奇他们都说了些什么，总统是怎么评价他的，而Tony又是怎么评价他的。他叹了一口气，“这次不一样，我能感觉的到，这次不会就这样不了了之，他们绝不会允许自己搞砸这次。”

钢铁侠一动不动的直视前方，一身盔甲维持着守夜的姿态，他低声喃喃道，“不，他们这次动真格了。”

Steve努力平复呼吸，他试图回忆起过去的感觉，和钢铁侠并肩从喷气式飞机上一跃而下，骨子里坚信着他们一起能解决任何问题。他们仍然可以这样做，只是问题变得复杂了一些。

“好吧，”Steve交叉住自己的手指，低头凝视着手，他们需要一个计划。他们能成功的，他们要做的不过是......克服政／府的阻拦并且继续前进。Maria曾经问过我关于有可能抵制法案的人的名单，不幸的是我放弃了夜魔侠和Luke，所以我们应该优先考虑Luke的安全，特别因为他的家人。Jess和Dani需要一个安全的容身之地。队里的其他成员可以稍后搬出，我们有差不多两周的时间。我们应该找一些神盾局不知道的安全屋。”他们同时也要不得不舍弃自己的身份。通过这些年的相处，Steve发现钢铁侠在机械方面非常有天赋，即使他不是Tony Stark。“如果你知道任何擅长通讯方面的人，或者——哎呀，也可能就是你——我们需要其他的通讯方式。”他把自己的身份卡丢到桌上，“我假设这些是折中之法，”他又叹了一口气，“我的意思是，我打算公开谴责这一行为，如果你愿意和我一起，或许我们可以改变几个参议员的想法。但现在我们最好做好最坏的打算，如果法案被落实，我们应该并需要如何抵抗。”

他通过一种可怕的逐渐笼罩全身的直觉意识到，钢铁侠没有发表任何观点。

这一次，钢铁侠不认同他的决定。

不，他有些迷茫的想，一股熟悉的背叛感压的他喘不过气来，老天，你不能，请你不要让它真的变成听起来的那样，你是我在这个时代结交的第一个朋友，我以为你会站在我这一边，过去我们做的一次比一次好，可你为什么要这样做，为什么在我比以往任何一个时候更需要你的时候这样做。

会议室陷入彻底的寂静。

“呃，”钢铁侠咳嗽了一声，一阵短暂的电子音传来，这也有可能是笑声，“事实上”

他没有看Steve，其实他也不需要多说些什么了，这对Steve来说已经足够了。

一切都结束了。

“你不能这样做，”Steve痛苦的开口，眼泪晕湿了他的眼角，怒火在血管里流淌。他渴望去揍一些东西，桌子，墙壁，亦或者是窗户。也许他会纵身跳下去，又或摔倒在地上，“不要这样对我，拜托了。”

又是一阵永恒不变的沉默。

Steve可以感觉到自己的心碎成一片一片。

“这不是私人事务，”钢铁侠低下头去，不敢直视Steve，“这是一个艰难的决定，相信我。这件事比你我都要大，如果不是逼不得已我也不会愿意这样做。”他呼出一口气，发出静电的嘶嘶声。“我们所拥有的，我们曾经拥有的——没有起到作用。我们不能让Stamford事件［上一篇翻译有关于Stamford  
的解释说明］再次发生。”

这难道不是Tony在电视上说过的吗？钢铁侠是效仿Tony吗，上帝。

“什么样的监管都不会让那些逝去的孩子复活。”他必须明白这一点。

“不，”钢铁侠的头又一次抬起，他的声音很低，但谨慎考量的，看起来他认为自己是理智正确的，“但监管可以防止悲剧的再次发生，你有想到过这点么？我们将会拥有一支被训练过的队伍，这样的话如果你在与一个恶棍搏斗的时候，你会清楚的明白你在做些什么。复仇者们永远做不到这一点，因为我们不够壮大。我们的手没办法伸那么长，但是我们所有人——我们一起可以做好这件事，一个脚踏实地的系统，不会再有灾难，不会再有任何糟糕的悲剧。”

这是一场天杀的竞选演讲。是的，他从他老板那里搬过来的，不是吗？

Steve的脸因为怒愤而涨得通红，他的手紧紧捏住桌子的一角，玻璃一片片碎成蜘蛛网状，“那么下一次你因为大脑被入侵而炸毁飞机的时候，注册法案会怎么解决这个问题呢？”

钢铁侠的头猛的转向Steve，“那是阴招，Steve。”他的声音紧绷着，“我以为这对你来说有失身份。”  
“或许我只是从你这里学到了，”Steve反驳道，他感觉自己喘不过气了，像是耗光了氧气，像是在战场上快要倒下的时候，“所以你想要谈谈你为什么如此支持法案吗？”

钢铁侠的头古怪的动了一下，“不好意思？”

“别胡扯了，”Steve知道美国队长不会这样说话（原文中有bullshit，是脏话），但他不在乎，“我们彼此都知道你总是做Tony Stark告诉你的该死的每一件事。”

话音刚落，钢铁侠头往后仰张开双手，一阵奇怪的声音从钢铁侠的盔甲里发出，那是一种电子的，仿佛窒息的声音。Steve想知道他是否被嘲笑了。

钢铁侠叹了一口气，喃喃“我就是没办法满足你，是吗？我撂倒了守卫，然后你说他是在强迫我犯罪，我应该按神盾局的意思办事。现在我站在这里，按照美国人民的意愿与Tony，与神盾局一起合作——但这对你来说仍然不够好，是谁出事了，让你成为对错的仲裁者，队长？天杀的这次他又做错了什么，哈？他现在又哪里做的不够好？”

难道钢铁侠还没看出问题是什么吗？

“一直以来都是一件事，你不明白吗？”Steve倚靠在椅子上，“一切归根结底都是因为他的控制欲，最开始的时候他想要收回他的技术，去年他弄到了一个内阁大臣的职务，现在他想要掌控注册法案。他想要那份名单（之前的翻译剧情里有），他想要得到一切，知道一切。他想要一切都在他的掌控中，而你也被包括其中。他就是一个渴望权利的自大狂，只是这次他可以将其变得合法，他不在乎其他的任何事。”

钢铁侠发出一声噪音，刺耳而又突兀，好像一台打字机打到了最后一行的结尾。“你有没有想过去问他是怎样想的，”他的声音很轻，“你有没有想过去了解一下他，还是说你自己脑补出Tony Stark的形象，然后决定他就是这样的人，不会有其他的可能。”

“我知道他是什么样的，”Steve坚持，他的声音低沉而又固执，“我清楚他是什么人，我认识一千多个像他这样的人，我的亲身父亲就和他一样，唯一的区别是他比很多人都有钱。我很清楚他的嘴脸，并且我不知道为什么我坐在这里，任由他闯入我朋友的生活，他想得到一种他值得的感觉，而这是酒精无法带给他的。他现在倒是不把酒倒进自己的喉咙了，天杀的，如果这能拯救其他所有人的生活，我会毫不犹豫的把那瓶该死的酒灌进他嘴里。至少那样的话，他只会毁掉自己一个人而已。”

Steve的话掷地有声，而他也意识到自己说的太过了，只是说出的话无法收回。

钢铁侠抽搐了一下，就好像Steve在攻击他本人，“好吧，”他悄声对自己说，“这就是答案。”

“但我的想法并不重要，”Steve总结“因为你总是站在他那一边。”

“现在，”钢铁侠回答道，“我觉得他比其他人善良很多，”他突然动了一下，这个动作显得有点古怪，“顺便说一句，他还没有和我上／／床，如果你依旧好奇这个的话。尽管这是个不错的想法，加油，或许我们会让你成为一个未来主义者。”他的声音里流露出一种屈尊俯就的感觉。

Steve的鼻子抽动了一下，“我不会从你这里抢走这个称号的。”

“不，你当然不会，”钢铁侠跌跌撞撞的起身，他的盔甲在桌子玻璃的映照下闪闪发光，“滚出去，这个地方不会再欢迎你的到来，队长。”  
Steve站了起来，这就是终点了，“十年，哈？”他可以感受到自己勾出一个悲伤又嘲讽的微笑“我得说我们合作的挺好。”

“曾经是这样，”钢铁侠说，Steve仿佛看到了过去明亮的友谊，但转瞬即逝，“我很抱歉变成了这样。”

他看向钢铁侠的眼睛，只剩下明黄的光束，就像彻底变作了一副机器人。

“如果有人需要我的帮助，”Steve说道，“我会施以援手，我不需要那个该死的法案告诉我我应该做些什么，不能做些什么，别挡我的道。”

他一把推开钢铁侠，走出了会议室的门。

他没有回头。

32.0

法案通过了。

超级英雄们必须选择站一边。

Steve开始活跃在地下。

他从电视上看到蜘蛛侠脱下面具与Tony站在一起，证明法案的安全性。Steve的手攥成一个拳头。

这种感觉有点像他当初从冰里苏醒：这个世界变了，而一切都回不去了。

33.0  
在一间化学工厂发生了意外，火灾将300多号人困在了里面。Steve清楚，一旦他的队伍被抓获，将会被立刻拘留，可他要求Cloak和Wiccan开启传送门去营救的时候没有丝毫犹豫。他不会只站在一边看着事情发生不去拯救生命仅仅是因为担心之后可能会发生的事情，这仍然是他的责任。

传送门将他们扔进了工厂内部，Cable在检测本地无线网的时候皱起眉头。他说并没有发现预期中无线电的吱吱声，接着他直直的瞪着工厂内的标识，那是一个Stark分公司的标志。

“快离开这个鬼地方！”Cable尖叫道，“这是个陷阱！”

突然间有无数的飞镖击中Cloak和Wiccan的背部，他们摔进了尘土里。

Steve抬头看到了神盾局的直升飞机在靠过来，钢铁侠带着他的火力步步逼近。“这当然是一个陷阱，”钢铁侠开口，“不然怎么将你们一网打尽？”

Steve不是很在意他们现在被困住了，当复仇者们你一言我一语的时候，他解开腰带，滑出电磁脉冲装置至掌心。

如果钢铁侠要玩阴的，Steve看不出有什么理由不以眼还眼。规则早就改变了，在钢铁侠选择另一边的时候就改变了。当他带领超级英雄对抗最高智慧，当他放倒Steve并让他动弹不得的躺在地上看着他解决守卫的时候，规则就变了。

现在轮到Steve了。  
“公众并不想要秘密身份和各种面具，”钢铁侠说道。

他戴着自己的面具，遮盖住自己的面庞。没有人见过他真正的样子，没有人知道他究竟是谁，除了Tony，一个正在运行注册法并且造酒了解他的人。这真是有说服力，他这个该死的伪君子。

Steve握紧自己的拳头，启动了电磁脉冲装置。这个小设备还需要20秒才能发挥它的功效。

“你陪伴了我成年之后的一半岁月，Cap”钢铁侠这样说道，而Steve认为他从未真正了解过钢铁侠，“你知道我绝对不会这样行事，除得我打心底里觉得这样做是合理的。”

他们彼此都清楚他为什么这样做，他们都清楚是谁在牵动着那根线，如果Tony不是个懦夫，那他应该亲自站在这里。

钢铁侠向前推进，伸出自己的手，“我们不想和你交手，就给我一个机会和你阐述我们二十一世纪的改造计划。”

Steve只是看着那只伸出的手。

或许在未来，如果还有未来的话，有那么一天，他们回首都会说这就是一切的开始，这就是美国队长背叛钢铁侠信任的时候。但他们都错了，这一切早在很多年前就发生了，在科罗拉多的监狱中心，当钢铁侠所要做的就是一走了之之时。

他依然记得当他倒在地上，钢铁侠的电磁在他周围霹雳啪拉的作响时，钢铁侠在面具背后的那双瞪大的眼睛。当时他看起来很悲伤，好像他很抱歉。

从那时起他们的关系就破裂了，即使他们当时并不清楚。

钢铁侠的手掌是摊开着的，并没有装备好，他不知道什么在等着他。

现在他妈的感觉如何？他野蛮地想，然后用电磁脉冲装置击中钢铁侠的手心。钢铁侠浑身抽搐，被蓝色的静电笼罩着全身，而Steve朝他脸上来了一拳。

他并不感到抱歉。

34.0  
不过，他并不是一个无理取闹的人。他至少尝试过应钢铁侠的邀请到洋基球场来一次谈判，但是他们中途被打断了。再者，钢铁侠只想了解Tony受伤的司机的身体状况，所以这对他们来说都不是什么影响很大的事情。

当他收到第二条消息的时候，他知道这不会是个陷阱，因为钢铁侠绝不会在大厦做什么手脚。

即使复仇者的身份卡依旧有效，Steve也不愿意使用它。他选择抓住栏杆，将自己举起翻了过去，但一只手套挂在了尖锐的栏杆装饰上，这么隐蔽的位置是他没有料到的，他几乎摔在了地上。马虎了，他得慢慢来。钢铁侠总是有办法激怒他（原文为get in under his skin 一语双关，既是指激怒某人，也有使某人着迷 受到某人深深的影响的意思），从而找到他的漏洞，这让Steve感到难以置信的不公。

脚下的石子路是爆炸后的焦黑色，这里曾是他的家，曾是他们的家。现在，就像其他地方一样，变成了战场。Tony本可以将一切重建，上帝知道这里被重新建起过。不是说他没有一个操控毁灭的快速按钮，不是说他没有拥有毁灭的掌控权。不，与之相反的，Tony想要将他们带入一个光明的金属制作的未来，带进一个他自己一手建立的地方，而Steve拒绝这一切。

他的身体依旧熟悉这里，路的尽头，再走三步，是一扇没有上锁的门，因为其中一个铰链坏掉了。

大厦内部是一团糟，数不清的孔和疮痍布满了天花板和墙壁，分裂的托梁与破烂不堪的石膏墙板构成了全部景象。唯一的光源是来自于天花板上破了的一个大洞，穿过三层地板直达屋顶，漂浮在空中的尘灰旋转跳跃在光点之间。

“我之前不确定你会不会来。”钢铁侠开口道。

钢铁侠站在房间遥远的尽头，紧挨着破旧的楼梯，身侧是一张餐桌。他身后的墙上歪挂着一张队伍的画像。Steve想知道他是否是故意这么做的，打最后一张感情牌。

哈，这不会奏效的。

Steve耸耸肩，胳膊上的盾牌在光下闪闪发亮，“你清楚的，电视上的那些报道听起来并不怎么样。”

一声电子化的咳嗽可能是嘲笑。

他将盾牌放在了自己的背上。

没有任何花招，至少不是这次。

“我认为我们应该最后再谈一次，”钢铁侠摊开双手，“我以为在一切都脱离轨道之前，我们可以达成共识。”

Steve扬起眉毛，“你的人克隆了Thor，然后他杀死了Bill Foster，你觉得你还没有过火？”

钢铁侠举起双手，就像被绑架了一样，他的掌心没有亮起光，而是暗淡的，“我——这——好吧，好吧，这些事让我很后悔，它不应该发生。但我认为我们两都清楚事情可能会变的更糟。”

Steve侧过头，他双臂叠在一起，他没有说我正在听，但是他清楚钢铁侠知道他在听着。

“Steve，拜托，”钢铁侠伸出手，恳求着，“你，你必须知道你对人民来说意味着什么。你知道你就像…一个道德标杆，一个指路明灯。你知道选择站在你那边的人之所以这样选择是因为你在那里，不是因为他们真的相信背后的原因，动机，而他们只是相信你。真正的阻力和抗争是你。”他走近Steve，“加入我，协助我，和我一起工作。我知道我们从来没有干过注册法案这种事，但这是最好的办法了，坦白来说我是真的这样想的。当然，我们以前没有这样做过，或许你确实不需要法案，我承认这一点。但这不是为了你，而是为了那些生来拥有力量，并且决定阻止恶人行事的孩子们。这是给所有人的。你接受过训练，你有着多年的经验。该死的，你也训练过我们，或许其他人也值得接受你曾经接受的训练，也有资格获得你曾给予我们的帮助。

这是一场激动人心的演讲，他得承认。但是钢铁侠——他们俩都清楚，这件事并不是他说起来的那么简单。

Steve吸入一口气，又缓缓吐出。令他惊讶的是，他发现他并没有揍钢铁侠的欲望。“你知道，我可以许诺你同样的东西。”

“呃？” 电子音听起来有些惊讶。

“你说阻碍是我，”Steve开口，“但是注册，你也知道是你在运作。而Tony Stark不是我们中的一员，他不是个英雄，他没有资格插手这件事。他的助手，让我们看看都是谁，Reed和Hank？他们两都是科学家，而你是个战士，是个超级英雄。如果你改变立场选择另一边，你也能带领一大群人站到另一边，而你也清楚这点，”他勉强露出半个微笑，“但我们两都明白，你在意Tony胜过任何人。”

有一瞬间钢铁侠的眼睛闪烁了一下，可能是光影的小把戏，“不是像你想的那样，Steve。”

Steve直视着钢铁侠，他直视着他背后的画像。在那幅照片中，他站在钢铁侠的身边，他开始想象Tony搂着蜘蛛侠，他想着Peter Paker摘下面具在镜头前眨眼，他想着Bill Foster的尸体。

他不想再看到有人死在自己面前。

他并不以此为荣。

也许钢铁侠是对的，他们需要改变。也许训练也是一条路子，也许他看不清真相是因为Tony Stark毁了一切；也许他们可以停止内斗，也许他只是需要钢铁侠继续讲话。

“你说的有些话确实在理，” 他舔了一下自己干巴巴的嘴唇，试图挤出一个微笑，“如果，如果我说我刚刚在思考这个，如果我说…你或许可以说服我呢？”

钢铁侠目瞪口呆的盯着他，僵在那里，像是不敢相信自己听到的话。Steve想知道他是否在读自己的心跳，呼吸频率，检测这一切是不是他的谎话。

钢铁侠的态度是小心谨慎的，他的手半抬在空中，”那么我会问，”他回答道，就像是一切都在他的预计范围内，“我能做什么来说服你。”

“一个问题，” Steve说道，“真相。”

“任何事，”回答非常的热切，他仿佛一名虔诚的祷告者，“我可以回答任何事情，我发誓。”

Steve解开他的盾牌，将它放在他旁边的桌子上，摊开自己的双手并且举起。 没有小把戏，没有谎，没有任何类似事情，不再会这些东西。

“你是谁？”

听到问题的钢铁侠......大笑了起来，他的声音被滤波器过滤显得有些刺耳，像锯齿状一般切割下来，下降到Steve现在认为是抽泣的噪声。

“上帝啊，”钢铁侠轻声开口，“你居然会问这个，哦上帝，你确实会问，耶稣啊，我的生活到底是什么样的？”

他摇摇晃晃地走回桌子边，找到椅子，然后用力坐下——椅子因此吱吱作响。他的身体在桌子上弯出一道不可思议的弧度，这本应该是在盔甲里的人无法做出的动作。与此同时，他发出呜咽的电子嘶嘶声——他在哭。

Steve不知道他现在该说什么。  
过了一小会，钢铁侠抬起了他的头，“你知道，你从来没有问过我这个问题。”他被过滤器的声音有些粗哑，“我以为——我曾以为这对你来说不重要。”

“之前是这样，”Steve承认，“对我来说这无关紧要。但是现在，随着注册，随着一切的——你代表着责任感，代表着坦诚公开，可没有人知道你是谁，即使是复仇者也不清楚你究竟是谁。见鬼，即使我对公众有一个秘密身份，这对你来说也不是秘密，因为你从一开始就知道我的名字。”

钢铁侠转动了一下他的头以此表示感谢，这让他又发出一声痛苦的咔哒声，就像磁带的末端。

“你的老板说服Peter Paker在全世界面前公开了自己的身份，但你一直都是个谜团，甚至于对我们，对我，依旧保密。对我来说，你是谁，你长什么样，你叫什么名字都无关紧要，”Steve说道，而钢铁侠笑出了声，Steve无法想象他以前有多想知道，有多少次幻想着钢铁侠的嘴唇印在自己的嘴唇上，“但对我来说这是否是一个秘密很重要，我只是在想，”他说着，然后忍不住猛地吞咽一下，他想知道钢铁侠是否会哭，“这样才公平，你应该用行动证明自己。”他尝试再挤出一个微笑，这个笑容时隐时现，“我不会告诉任何人，我只想要一个真相，在这么多年以后，为了我自己。”

钢铁侠凝视着他，陷入了沉默。

“我——我——我”钢铁侠磕磕绊绊，而Steve耐心的等待着，“我不能。”

但钢铁侠站起来，走向Steve。 他把一只沉重的手放在他的肩膀上，Steve想知道这是否是一种威胁。 把手放开，他想知道他是否应该说。 一次能量全满的掌心炮冲击将直接穿过他的肩膀，可能会让他他直接失去一整条手臂。

“我知道你爱我，”钢铁侠非常平静的开口，而Steve因为出口的话语无法呼吸。

这不是他想要的真相。

“这有一个故事，”钢铁侠说，“一个你不会喜欢的秘密。”他的视线与Steve交汇，“我曾经也爱上了你。”他干巴巴的笑了几下，“我告诉我自己，我曾经爱过你。至少，我如果这样想可以帮助我面对你，其实不是，但总之这样想能让我好受很多。我曾经想象过在你面前卸下面具，想象着你会对我微笑，我也幻想过直接触碰你，想象过我可以让你开心。”

“求你了，”Steve低声说道，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他感觉现在他是那个有秘密身份的人，但已经没什么好隐瞒的了。钢铁侠知道所有的事情，但他什么都不说。

接着钢铁侠退后了一步，“但是我知道我不可以这样做。”

“你可以——”

“我不可以，”钢铁侠重复道，“而且我知道你以为你想知道我到底是谁，但你事实上会无法接受，我很抱歉。”

“你的身份在数据库里。”Steve平静的说。

钢铁侠顿了一下，身体不自觉的虚晃又像被冻住了一样，就好像他是一个发生故障的程序。“不，不在那里。”

所以就是这样，Steve推测，他所有漂亮的话都是谎言，他自己甚至没有注册。他为什么要注册呢，反正Tony知道他是谁。归根结底，这从来都和法律没有关系，一切说到底还是因为Tony他想要什么。

他本该知道的，而不是去寻求什么真相。“嗯，”Steve说，“那么，你已经做出了选择。”他拿起盾牌，“下次我见到你时，”他说，“我不会让步的。”

35.0  
他们发动了内战。

Tony——或者说钢铁侠，老实说Steve不清楚到底是谁在运作这一切——引进了一批超级恶棍，这造成了不小的冲突，Peter转换了立场。

而现在他们在策划一起越狱行动。没有人应该被囚禁在那个该死的反物质区域，除非他们的名字叫Annihilus［毁灭大帝来自反空间，毁灭了很多星球］，Steve为自己曾想过与认为42号监狱是个好主意的人结盟而感到羞愧。他知道Tigra是Tony那边的人，一直在监视着他们。但他们也成功神不知鬼不觉的用Teddy Altman替换了Hank。

这意味着当他站在42号监狱前，他并不意外的看到钢铁侠，和他身后的超级英雄——还有恶棍们。

Steve那边的人打开监狱，然后他们从Baxter大厦上的天空摔落，感谢Cloak，他们安全落地。

一场战役即将打响。

接着他看到了钢铁侠，他做了一个手势，准备实行他的计划。幻视让他的拳头穿过钢铁侠的身体，依旧是电磁脉冲那招，电流噼里啪啦的作响，钢铁侠向后倒去，而Steve紧随其后，他抓住了他，他会打倒钢铁侠。

然后一切都可以结束了。

Steve尽他所能的跃出去，他之前从未像现在这样狠狠击中钢铁侠，但他的新盔甲就是这么该死的不一样，不是吗？他能应付当下的情况，盾牌的一边击中了钢铁侠头盔的一侧。钢铁侠闷哼了一声，身体晃动了几下。

Steve又击中了他。

钢铁侠跪了下来。

他的推动器和掌心炮很快恢复正常运作，可以说恢复的很快，但钢铁侠并没有举起他的手，Steve抓住了这难得的间隙，他又一次挥出了盾牌。

他再一次击中了钢铁侠。

钢铁侠跌倒在瓦砾里，双手向外伸，手掌指向天空。他那刺耳的呼吸现在一半是机械声，一半是人的呼吸声；过滤后的声音进入它们的组成频率，然后彻底消失，现在Steve能听到面具下面那个人，而不是机器修饰的声调。

盔甲的眼缝暗淡了下来，Steve可以透过它隐隐分辨出钢铁侠眼睛的轮廓。

他的面具上裂开了一条缝。

再也没有秘密了。

Steve双手举起盾牌，将面具砸了下来。金属与金属的碰撞后，露出了人的面貌，面具的碎片在钢铁侠头部周围闪闪发亮。Steve终于可以看清他的脸，而钢铁侠是——

而钢铁侠——

他的一只眼睛被血污掩盖住，周围遍布瘀伤肿胀。 血从他的鼻子滑落，浸染了他的胡子。 他嘴里满鲜是血，嘴唇上裂开的伤口流着鲜血，牙齿上沾满了鲜血，鲜红的滴落在下巴上。 他的呼吸是刺耳的，呼啸的，疲惫不堪的。

然后他露出一个笑容。

“Surprise，”Tony用刺耳沙哑的声音说道。

Steve现在只想生一场大病，他应该知道的，上帝，哦上帝啊，他早应该知道的。

他用了整整十年的时间，当着他最好的朋友面羞辱他，说他永远都不够好，说他只不过是个醉鬼，指责他永远都不配成为一个英雄，评价他对于自己来说是世界上最糟糕的事务，他甚至说他永远都不可能成为自己的朋友。

一切都不可能挽回，一切都彻底结束了。

Steve的双手发抖，盾牌依旧被举在那里。

他就是个怪物。

他开始哭泣。

Tony咳嗽了一下，声音湿漉漉的，他的目光溃散开来无法集中。

“这里还有一个故事，”Tony开口，声音嘶哑万分，Steve用了十年的时间去猜测钢铁侠的声音究竟是什么样子，“我之前认识一个人，曾经爱上了他。在很早的时候，他给了我一些建议。他教我如何去战斗，当时他告诉我，如果有人给你一拳，他们很有可能有一些原因这样做。那是在我试图击中他，他一击将我撂倒之后。那是在他告诉我，在他告诉我——”

Tony又露出一个笑容，破碎的面具一边划开了他的嘴角，鲜血渗了出来。

Steve无法感受到自己的心脏，就好像空了一块，眼泪从他面上滴落，其中一些落在了钢铁侠——Tony的盔甲上。

他之前不知道会是这样。

“全力以赴，”Tony低语。

THE END


End file.
